Call Me Selfish
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: After Naruto is injured during supposed class D mission, the Kyuubi's seal starts to disappear. Can Iruka, for the sake of Konoha, do what no one else can and kill his former pupil? Or will the Kyuubi destroy Naruto and Konoha first? DISCONTINUED.
1. Our Little Games

**Call Me Selfish**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't have to write annoying disclaimers- now would I?

Okay. I was very naughty. I really have too many works in progress to be starting another one- but I really really really wanted to write a Naruto fan fiction. So sue me. Please don't.

Anyway- if you know me from any of my other works- you'd know that I am indeed an angsty writer. So you can expect the same sort of thing from me here. This time it's a Naruto/Iruka relationship fic, but not yaoi. It's just their bond of son and father thing.

If you wanna know where this might be going than read the classic Of Mice and Men and get back to me. Cause it will take that sort of route- just in forewarning.

* * *

**Prologue**: Our Little Games

"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."  
-Elbert Hubbard

**A** thin white noodle suspended above a precipice- in between the cold air and the soon end of existence. A young man, wavering between the boyhood ages of fifteen and the manhood he was soon to receive at sixteen, slurped nosily down the rest of his bowlful of ramen.

"Damn, Naruto," the much older man beside him chuckled. Instead of continuing his thought, the man just straightened his hitai-ate that worked as both a bandana and symbol of the Konoha clan. The clan they both proudly shared.

"Wot?" asked the boy with still pieces of ramen hanging from his stuffed mouth.

The elder man made the mistake of taking a sip of water before looking over at his former pupil. He just barely contained it enough so that he had time to turn his head before he spewed water all over the counter. Naruto swallowed hard- concern for his half chocking half laughing companion evident on his face.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto gripped his friend's shoulder. Iruka just swallowed and laughed some more. Usually his sensei was used to his 'full faces' but apparently this time, Iruka hadn't been prepared. Naruto smiled cheerfully along with his former sensei's uplifting laughter.

"When," Iruka finally began wiping a tear the corner of his eye. "I brought you here I hadn't expected you to make an entire feast of it. You have to go on a mission in a few hours, don't you?"

Naruto had already dug back into his ramen with slightly chewed chopsticks by the time Iruka spoke. But the question did not rise cause any smile on Naruto's part. He took another mouthful down before answering.

"A class D mission," said Naruto with certain spite after swallowing.

"And what's wrong with that?" Iruka asked- his eyebrows raising.

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he just shoveled more ramen into his mouth to prevent from having to answer Iruka.

Iruka interpreted the silence well. He smiled and looked blankly at the roof of the tent, listening to soft dying pitter of rain splash against the top.

"Bitter? At still being a gennin?" inquired Iruka slowly and quietly so not to offend the young man.

Naruto laid down his chopsticks and smiled softly into his ramen. When he looked at his former sensei- his blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Nah," he said simply tucking his arms childishly behind his head. "So I'm not a genius? We all knew that. But I will be Hokage… Even if I have to do a zillion of these stupid D missions."

"That's the spirit," Iruka chimed cheerfully.

Naruto started in on his ramen again and Iruka looked on in silence. Just as Naruto closed in on the last noodle his sensei finally spoke, "You've become strong, Naruto."

Naruto smiled arrogantly at the comment, but only nodded, slurping up his last noodle.

Iruka let off a low sigh and then put on a grin that might even beat Naruto's trademark one.

"Let's play a game alright, Naruto-kun?"

"A game…" Naruto thought it over while playing with his empty bowl. He dropped the chopsticks in it with a low clunk and then turned back to Iruka. "Alright. What kind of game is it?"

"Since you are going out on a mission… how about we see if we can name the most people we need to protect alright? No repeats," Naruto looked a bit discouraged. "And I'll start… How about… Our Hokage, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto's grimaced at Iruka's cheap shot. He took the easiest answer first. The dog.

"This ramen place," Naruto stated after a moment, knocking his fist against the table.

Iruka laughed, "People, Naruto, people!"

"Alright, my team! Team #7. That three people counting Kakashi-sennin! And Ero-sennin too!"

"Clever. In that case, I say," Iruka thumbed his chin,"…all of Konoha."

"Hey!" protested Naruto, "That's against the rules."

"Ha. Fine. You then, Naruto-kun." Iruka said gently. The rain had stopped pattering- the sunlight was finally peaking out lazily from being it's blankets of clouds.

Naruto smiled brightly. The sun illuminated his face pleasantly. He was just about to speak when a slight pop announced his assigned jounin superior.

Naruto turned just as Kakashi finished a nodded greeting to Iruka.

"Time to go, Naruto-kun." Kakashi announced.

"Alright," chimed Naruto. He leapt off the stool which's drop was far shorter than it used to be. He turned and waved a friendly goodbye which Iruka returned weakly.

Then Iruka turned once again to Naruto's empty ramen bowl feeling very much like a sardine in this little shop.

"I can never get used to that," smiled Iruka gently. "You're just growing up too fast for me, kid."

And with that said, Iruka stood up, laid out the necessary gold coins to pay for Naruto's appetite, and headed on his way- back home.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

Okay- it hasn't gotten anywhere yet, but this part of the story is really important. So don't just ignore it because it's short and unangsty.

I'm starting the story a few years in the future- if you guys didn't notice. It is a bit out of wack on the storyline. They've supposedly defeated Orochimaru at this point. And if you don't know who that guy is, first you obviously haven't gotten into the series very far, and second he's not important to this story so don't worry about it.

This was tricky to plan out- mostly because I needed Tsunade to be the Hokage but then I also need Sasuke and Sakura to still be apart of Naruto's team. Ero-sennin is still hanging around but currently things have been settling down in Konoha and taking back their normal sort of pace. So still being genin- (I have no real idea but I'm just having it this way so that it will work for my story) they are under Kakashi's guidance. Ero-sennin will sometimes whisk Naruto away at times to do special sort of things but at this point it is rare.

Itachi is still out there but he hasn't made much of an appearance yet. Call me lazy but I didn't want to get rid of him in this story- I like the feeling that he's still out there waiting to get Naruto. –insert evil laugher-

Yesh, so anyway. If anything is out of place in this, I beg you to just bear with me. It's easy. Just grit your teeth and imagine with me. I promise it shouldn't be too painful. –insert sheepish grin-

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Please review, your patronage is much appreciated.


	2. Ranked D

**Call Me Selfish**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't have to write annoying disclaimers- now would I?

I was bad yet again. For some reason I just can't get enough of this story. It was too short- the first chapter, and I felt the incredible need to continue.

So here I go. Wish me luck.

LAST TIME ON CALL ME SELFISH  
A young man, wavering between the boyhood ages of fifteen and the manhood he was soon to receive at sixteen, slurped nosily down the rest of his bowlful of ramen.  
"…You have to go on a mission in a few hours, don't you?"  
"A class D mission," said Naruto with certain spite after swallowing.  
"You've become strong, Naruto."  
"…how about we see if we can name the most people we need to protect alright?"  
"You, then, Naruto-kun."  
Naruto smiled brightly.  
"Time to go, Naruto-kun." Kakashi announced.  
"You're just growing up too fast for me, kid."

* * *

**  
Chapter One**: Ranked D 

"Pick battles big enough to matter, small enough to win."  
-Jonathan Kozol

**"N**aruto-kun!"

"Naruto."

Naruto smiled gleefully at both of his comrades entering as skillfully late as Kakashi himself did. The sun light played in the tendrils of Sakura's soft pink hair. Her hair could have gotten longer but for one reason or another, she had since the defeat of Ocrochimaru kept it shoulder length. It probably had been because Thick Brows had made such a comment that he liked her hair better that way… although Naruto, himself, had made such a comment too.

But, even if she had grown into a more slender and beautiful young lady than Naruto himself could invent up, Naruto had long since given up hope on her returning affection. Perhaps his feelings changed during the chuunin examinations. Or maybe they had disappeared because of just spending far too much time with her during missions. But Naruto knew, most likely, it was because of Sasuke.

Naruto shared a small smirk with his fellow male comrade. Even after what happened to them- after what with Ocrochimaru did to pit the two of them against each other, Naruto still felt closest to Sasuke than to anyone else on his team. Or to any other shinobi his age.

The raven haired boy had several similar circumstances in life that Naruto, himself, suffered through. They were both young orphans growing up in a village that saw them differently. Naruto was ignored just as much as Sasuke was praised. As much as Naruto wanted attention, Sasuke despised it.

It was these negatives, dark and light, night and day, black and white, that spurred their rivalry and increased their admiration for each other.

It was only a short time ago, that they had intended to kill one another.

Nowadays, they were as close as brothers. The irony of this never ceased to amaze anyone who knew it.

Even Sakura sometimes wondered if it all had just been a dream and that the next day she'd wake up to Sasuke's absence. She had scarcely dared to believe it when Naruto had managed to at last convince Sasuke to return to the Leaf.

Sakura still couldn't find the right way to thank Naruto- but for some reason, Sakura knew Naruto would had done so even without her request. Naruto was just like that.

Even when he knew Sakura liked Sasuke over him- Naruto never stopped helping her. His understanding was remarkable for someone like- well, like Naruto.

Naruto strode over to his companions completing their Team Seven at last. Kakashi nodded with approval and all of them, the two genin and one chuunin, took their seats on the grassy training field.

Kakashi hadn't yet informed them of the mission's details. And while it was just a simple low class mission, background information was always essential for success.

"Alright then," Kakashi began by loudly clearing his throat. His former students looked on anxiously, perhaps not as much as they would have if it were a class B or even C mission, but anxiously enough. It had been their first mission in a month, the group, especially those male genin, were getting restless for action.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto straightened up when Kakashi addressed him. "I have a message for you."

"A message?" repeated Naruto dully.

"That's not our mission, is it?" snapped Sasuke unable to hide the irritation from his voice.

"No, no," Kakashi waved as if pushing Sasuke's suggestion aside, "It's from Jiraiya-sennin."

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked again, looking puzzled. He hadn't seen his former master for a few months now. Jiraiya had left with a wink and offhanded comment about his upcoming pervert novel without much sign of returning soon. To hear from him was a surprise, indeed.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the nickname but said nothing. Instead he continued, "Jiraiya-sennin will be back in Konoha in a few days. He hopes to come and take you with him on his next escapade."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Naruto with certain disappointment. With Naruto gone- their Team would not be able to go on many missions of higher class due to lack in numbers. This wasn't the first time Jiraiya had done this to them, and it was causing them to develop a sort of grudge.

Naruto, on the other hand, was beaming. That was until Kakashi completed the message, "He mentioned something about a… jutsu… I'm not sure. A sexy-no-jutsu?"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto with puzzlement. The frown on Naruto's face was enough to indicate that he knew what his master was talking about.

Naruto growled inwardly and rubbed his head. It was certainly predictable of his perverted sensei. He probably wanted him to act out a scene for his novel or something… the man was hentai if there ever was one.

"Typical," Sakura grumbled under her breath.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he glanced over at the pink haired girl. He had forgotten that she, herself, had caught Naruto using the jutsu before. Without meaning to, Naruto blushed.

He had found he was a bit more embarrassed of his older tricks nowadays. Age brought a sort of reasoning and wisdom to the young shinobi. Naruto now knew _why_ so many of his teachers and even the third Hokage himself fell victim to such a jutsu. It was a _powerful_ thing indeed.

"Anyway," continued Kakashi when it was clear Naruto wasn't going to reiterate. "Our mission today is at the town of Hante in the outskirts of Leaf territory."

Kakashi ignored their bewildered looks. Before today, none of them have ever heard of such a town, and for good reason too.

"There was recently an incident where two young boys accidentally came upon an abandoned shinobi training ground. Due to the ramifications of such an incident, it's only logical that the people of Hante would like to have the seals on the ground permanently removed."

"What happened to the boys?" Naruto beat Sakura to the question.

While it couldn't be said if Kakashi was frowning, his mask prevented others from discerning such things, his eyes certainly took on a sadder note.

"They were… not shinobi. Clearly, you can figure it out yourselves," said Kakashi at long last.

The two genin and one chuunin winced. It was Sasuke who spoke next. "I don't understand."

"What's that, Sasuke?"

"Why are we going out to remove a seal? That's not even a mission- one ninja could do that without trouble."

"True," Kakashi nodded, while scratching his upper lip- or where his upper lip might be. "But I requested that we take it on as such."

Kakashi's team looked no less bewildered.

"The cave, where the seals are buried, were once an Shinobi trial ground. Due to descriptions given- it was quite an elaborate one too," said Kakashi with a certain admiration in his voice. "It would be a shame to have to remove the seals without giving it one last test run."

To this, excitement began to rush through Naruto's veins. "What kind of trials will they be, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi merely chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm, "They are fairly simple charades- but it should prove a nice fun house for you to romp around in, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and thrust his pointer finger to Sasuke. "I shall get through the trial before you can, Sasuke!"

Sasuke, caught only momentarily off guard, quickly returned the grin. "Sure, dobe. Like hell you will."

Sakura just smiled up at Kakashi, catching his eye knowledgably. It was good to have them like this again. They never regretted a moment of it- cause they already saw what happened when it wasn't there. And without it, Konoha was quite a gloomy place.

"Well, we better get going," Kakashi announced.

The two young shinobi stopped quarrelling immediately at the sound of his voice. Just before Kakashi started to lead the way, he cast a look over his shoulder.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Sasuke blinked.

"No sharingan," Kakashi's eyes twinkled at Naruto's teasing smirk, "At least give Naruto-kun a chance to beat you."

Naruto's smirk quickly transferred to Sasuke's face. His sour expression didn't lessen until they were well outside Konoha.

The weather was quite pleasant today.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked suddenly, keeping pace with Kakashi's weaving in and through the brambles of treetops.

"Em?" came the response.

"How come I've never heard of Hante before? Do they ask for missions often?"

There was a slight pause before Kakashi's words reached back to them. "No. They never ask for any help from the Shinobi."

"Why is that, sensei?" Naruto chimed, dodging a low branch.

"They… don't like us very much," Kakashi seemed almost amused, "You'll see what I mean when we get there."

The group exchanged curious glances. But for the rest of the way, they kept their questions to themselves.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

Dude. I finished this sooner than I thought.

Thank you to those who did review though, **bloodstained-years**, **Delauney**, **Valerie**, **Eyes-of-Truth**, and **MarshmellowDragon**. I promise I shall respond to your reviews next chapter.

Thank you for reading. Now please review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	3. I'm With Stupid

**Call Me Selfish**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't have to write annoying disclaimers- now would I?

I have a horrible headache… yeah. So sorry if this chapter sucks or whatnot.

LAST TIME ON CALL ME SELFISH  
Naruto smiled gleefully at both of his comrades entering as skillfully late as Kakashi himself did.  
"Our mission today is at the town of Hante in the outskirts of Leaf territory."  
"There was recently an incident where two young boys accidentally came upon an abandoned shinobi training ground. Due to the ramifications of such an incident, it's only logical that the people of Hante would like to have the seals on the ground permanently removed."  
"It would be a shame to have to remove the seals without giving it one last test run."  
"How come I've never heard of Hante before? Do they ask for missions often?"  
"No. They never ask for any help from the Shinobi."

* * *

**  
Chapter Two**: I'm With Stupid

"As to diseases, make a habit of two things- to help, or at least, to do no harm."  
-Hippocrates

**A** crowd had accumulated around the lake basin, all of which wore dark garments and handkerchiefs covered over their mouth. Their lord told them that doing such would keep the demons from devouring their soul.

The people all watched indifferently as such a demon was dragged, shrieking and wailing, by her hair to the lake's edge.

Their lord, a man of orange jagged locks and stern unmoving constitution, led the progression while his two most loyal body guards dragged the woman by her ebony locks to water's edge. They threw her forward, her nose nearly embracing the water, leaving her bent low and humble before her lord.

He looked up to the crowd and held out his arms for silence. Handkerchiefs were kept firmly in place. Their lord was the only one with a strong enough soul to withstand this woman's evil aurora.

"My fellow people," their lord began. It was a humble beginning- as to lower himself to their state of mind. To make them think he was at their level- that he understood them. It was a perfect beginning. "This witch has shown time and time again her wickedness. She has killed two fine boys from our village and has gone against us time and time again. To prove without a doubt- we shall sink her in this river. If she shall float than she be a witch- and we will then burn her at the day's end."

There was a chorus of sound agreement. The woman did not move. One could only speculate what was going on in her mind. It was possibly the thought that perhaps she should find a way to anchor herself at the lake's bottom. Burning was far worse than a death by drowning.

The guard's grabbed her again, her hair a tangled mess from all the yanking and grabbing. They held her up by her armpits- careful not to touch any of her contaminated clothes- her plain garments of brown and tan. Not much different from common clothes worn by other women in the clan. But from now on they were contaminated. Forever more, while she still lived, she was a witch.

"I shall give you a moment to pray," The lord said, looking her in the eyes as if unsure she understood true language anymore.

The woman only hung her head, waiting for the evitable.

But just before tossing the woman in the lake, a sudden scream released through the air. It came from the opposite side of the lake- where the dark trees obscured vision. A scream of a boy- followed by a resounding splash.

"The demons!" a voice in the crowd whispered loudly, "The woman has unleashed the demons upon us!"

* * *

**"O**h," Kakashi landed on a branch just before the clearing. The genin and one chuunin landed silently at his side. A lake stretched out before them and beyond the lake laid a quaint almost primitive looking village.

"Hey," Naruto began, noticing all the people gather by the water. "What's with their clothes?"

Sasuke squinted a peek over Naruto's shoulder, the boy being rather hoggish of the view. Sakura, on the other hand, had a far better view than either of them- having landed on the branch above their heads. "They are all wearing black. It must be the funeral for those two boys."

Kakashi let out a small sigh and rubbed his brow. "I wish it were that. I suppose we were a bit too late."

"Too late for what, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke spotted the woman being dragged forward first. He gripped the branch and if possible, his frown grew deeper.

"Are they going to kill that woman?" He asked gaining both a stunned look from his two comrades. Kakashi only nodded.

"Yes. That woman was our contact."

"We should save her then," Sakura snapped whipping out two kunai from her pouch. Naruto followed suit by preparing to leap, but Kakashi merely touched Naruto's shoulder and shook his head.

"We are not allowed to get in other village affairs. The woman contacted us to remove seals not protect her. We have no business here."

"That's stupid!" Naruto said, almost a bit too loudly.

"That's the rule," Sasuke recited beside him, "Naruto, are you really so stupid to not know that? You haven't changed at all, you big dobe."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose slightly in almost what could be called amusement. He saw through Sasuke's taunt. His team did not notice him though.

"Sasuke-kun, don't tease Naruto," scolded Sakura, waving a finger at him. "You'll just make him do something stupid."

"Why is everyone calling me stupid! I'm not stupid!" Naruto barked just to get both Sasuke's and Kakashi's hand slapped over his mouth. They shushed him in unison, Sakura just rolling her eyes.

Naruto grumbled and bat their hands away. The woman was at the water's edge now. Naruto watched helpless as they lifted her up to throw her in.

And then he got a malicious idea. Naruto turned his gaze over to Sasuke who sat seemingly entranced by the show. Then as discrete as was possible, for Naruto, Naruto kicked out his leg.

It would have worked fine, had Sasuke not moved. And it would have been overlooked if Sasuke hadn't pushed Naruto's head forward after the kick he had been anticipating. His kick had put Naruto off balance, and all Sasuke needed to do was apply pressure to the back of Naruto's head, and the boy was off the branch.

The three ninja's winced as Naruto wailed his head off and fell with a large cannonball splash into the icy waters below.

"Well," Kakashi smiled from beneath his face mask so that his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Guess they heard that."

Sasuke merely grinned back at their team leader. Sakura was far less amused. "Sasuke-kun! You just gave away our position!" She snapped before rounding on Kakashi. "That's not funny, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, it is." Both ninja replied.

* * *

Damn that Sasuke, thought Naruto bitterly as he chugged through the bitter cold waters. He knew that if he emerged out from where he fell he would be greeted by the laugher of his teammates. So he tried to swim away from there before he emerged.

Coughing slightly, Naruto glared back at the shade of trees where his team sat. He could almost see Kakashi's white hair looking like a shimmer of sunlight in the leaves. They made no attempt to come after him. Which meant they wanted him to go ahead. Naruto grinned at the thought and pulled himself up on top of the water.

It was a simple matter for a ninja to walk across the water- at least a ninja of higher levels. All such a shinobi would have to do would be to concentrate a focused amount of charka to their feet and walk. Sure it took Naruto several days to get the technique right but now such things were child's play.

Naruto strutted across the water as naturally as if it were ground and made his way over to the other side of the lake. At this point he had the entire attention of the congregation.

"Hey hey," Naruto said as he was in ear shot. "Let go of that lady!"

The guards obeyed quickly backing away from the supposed witch. The woman- who, at first, seemed just a terrified of Naruto as the rest of the village- noticed the insignia on his hitai-ate and suddenly found herself smiling.

"Don't listen to him!" The lord grabbed hold of the woman by her arm and pulled her close against him. She didn't struggle, like normal people might, and only smiled, entranced, as Naruto walked across the water's surface towards them.

"I shall kill her if you take another step, Warlock," the lord said drawing out a knife and holding it to her bare neck. It was then that the woman's face lost some color.

"Don't be a fool," the lord stated again when Naruto had not yet stopped moving. He pressed the blade against her throat- drawing only a few drops of blood.

Naruto stopped.

Ripples simmered out from where he stood on the water, in mere reaching distance of the lord. The crowd was drawing away, apprehension and fear of Naruto etched on their faces.

Naruto merely crossed his arms. "Baka genai. I'm not a warthog!"

There was a sudden and very awkward silence. The group stood perplexed at Naruto's bold yet confusing words. Then lord spoke again, "I said warlock, not warthog."

Naruto bit his lip and drew in another breath before shouting loudly, "Whatever the hell you said. I'm not one of those."

The woman was starting to pale more. Had they really taken her request so trifle that they would send a moron to Hante? They had said that one ninja could remove the seals but she had thought they said they would send a team.

"If you are not a warlock then why do you walk on water, boy?" snapped the Lord impatiently.

Naruto glared at the man- his blue eyes piercing into the man's dark ones. Then he said quite the unexpected-

"What's a warlock?"

If the lord had been in better circumstances he would have laughed. Some members around him were snickering and even his hostage, who was supposed to be paralyzed with fear, cracked a wry smile.

He was quite done with this little demon. He pushed the woman into the nearest guard and grabbed on to the boy's wrist. Naruto, not anticipating such a reaction, was pulled clear off the water. He found himself quickly surrounded by a whole village- their original fear of him quickly changing into fury.

"This boy is merely a baby demon. We were able to beat the witch of most of her powers- she has only managed to summon a child," said the Lord with certain triumphant. "If we kill him, there will be no one else to save the witch."

Naruto looked bored, to say the least. But at the mention of him being a baby demon- both his and the kyuubi's charka sparked angrily.

"Hey hey!" Naruto protested, yanking his hand free. "I am not a damn baby. I'm almost sixteen years old, dumbass."

The lord spread a wicked grin on his face. His teeth looked almost shark like. "Still a baby," he said.

Naruto thrust a index finger forward, mere centimeters from the man's nose. "What is your name, bastard?"

The lord's face went unphazed. "Such language," He hissed. "Your last request is to hear your vanquisher's name? So be it. My name is Kyros-sama."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto with an equally wicked grin curling from the corners of his mouth. "And I shall be your vanquisher, old man."

The man drew back, dark kimono rustling as he brought down his blade towards Naruto's chest. He didn't notice Naruto's hands moving. Nor did he feel the surges of charka coating the air. But he did hear, just as his blade was to strike, Naruto shouting a curious phrase.

"_Sexy-no-jutsu!_"

* * *

**"H**oly sh-!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura were both stunned to hear Kakashi nearly curse. And was even more bewildered to hear him start laughing. It wasn't his typical quiet chuckling but more so of a version of Naruto's laughter. Loud and very un-ninja like of him.

"Who taught him that move?" Kakashi asked, wiping a tear from his eye and casting a look over to Sasuke who had gone a fair shade of pink.

Truth be told, he had all but forgotten Naruto had used that against Iruka-sensei several years ago. Back then it didn't phase him. But now, being nearly seventeen years old, such a technique was rather powerful. "He made it up," Sasuke said simply, averting his gaze and looking down at the lake.

"It worked," said Sakura dully as half the village fell over with bloody noses. They guessed the sight of a naked woman was far too much for the little 'pure' society.

Naruto transformed back with a slight pop, the woman he had intended to save was looking at him in a mixture of disgust and admiration. He had taken out all of the men in her village with a mere illusion of a naked woman. The other women and children in the crowd were left confused, caring for their men. He had done it. He had saved her single handedly.

Were all Konoha's shinobi this eccentric?

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto said taking her by the wrist and pulling her after him.

But someone had grabbed his ankle. Naruto stumbled slightly and looked down as the Kyros-sama clung onto him, his nose still gushing blood.

"You little brat," Kyros hissed angrily. "I'll kill you."

Naruto merely grinned down at him. "Kill a demon? Unlikely."

He pulled his ankle free just as two kunai went flying past his head. Instinctively he ducked and looked around just to see a man who had been sneaking up behind him collapse, the kunai wedged in his shoulder blades.

Sakura and Sasuke landed a few feet away, their appearance announced only by the hissing wind. Kakashi landed on a nearby roof symbolizing his influence over his team.

Naruto groaned loudly at their grand entrance. Sasuke rose a dark eyebrow in response. "You should be thanking us, not groaning."

"Yeah. Sure. You waited until the last possible second to come help me. Thanks a lot," Naruto growled.

"You seemed to be handling it very well," Kakashi said surveying the damage. "We didn't want to interrupt."

"Hentai!" Sakura accused. Naruto merely shrugged, his cheeks only slightly pink.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, very well," Kakashi grinned, his face mask still hiding his features. "You are, by far, the most unpredictable person, Naruto-kun."

"I'll say," said the woman who the Shinobi just rescued with a hint of amazement in her voice. "I'll treasure these memories forever."

* * *

It was quite easy to get out of Hante after Naruto's display. Once they were safely in the woods again, they camped momentarily. The woman decided to use this time to introduce herself to her savior ninjas. 

"My name is Vondila," said the woman, running her fingers through her disheveled hair. "I can't thank you enough for saving me."

"Don't mention it," Kakashi smiled roughly putting a heavy hand on Naruto's head so he knew not to respond. "I'm Kakashi. Their superior jounin. Sakura-san is our chuunin ninja. And Naruto and Sasuke-kun are genin."

Vondila shook her head, not very familiar with ninja terminology. "So… Naruto-kun is the weakest of you?" she asked pointedly.

Naruto flushed pink with irritation at the mere suggestion of being the weaker than Sasuke but Kakashi's mouth was faster than Naruto's for once.

"Jounin, chuunin, and genin are ranks. They don't always determine true strength."

"Oh. Okay," Vondila nodded, although she wasn't totally sure she understood completely.

"Besides," Kakashi smiled matting Naruto's blonde hair almost playfully, "Naruto and Sasuke-kun were delayed because of special circumstances."

Naruto's face darkened slightly. Sasuke avoided his eye- and instead looked to Sakura who was all too eager to change the subject.

"So there are no ninjas in your village, Vondila-san?"

"No," admitted the young woman. "Very few of us know about the Ninjas in Konoha. It is against the way of Kyros-sama to know such things."

There was a brief silence, Naruto merely grumbling about stupid old bastards, when Sakura spoke up again.

"Vondila-san," Sakura asked curiously. "Why did your village try to kill you?"

Vondila sighed, running her fingers through her black hair one last time. She looked a bit older at the mention of the incident that afternoon- even though Naruto thought she could only be a few years his elder. She reminded Naruto of a female Haku- although Haku wasn't very far from being a female himself.

The thought of Haku made Naruto's heart hurt so he pushed the boy's memory back out of his mind.

"They accused me of killing the two boys," She didn't give them time to respond to such a distasteful act. "One of the boys was my little brother. Our parents had died of an illness the previous year. So they assumed I must have been playing with witchcraft and sentenced me to death."

Naruto did not understand. "What do you mean, witchcraft?" he asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Like bad magic, Naruto," Sakura hissed in annoyance at his typical ignorant nature. "Or evil charka, be that what it may."

"Or the summoning of demons," said Kakashi simply. Naruto tried not to flinch at the word. No one noticed.

"Uh yes," Vondila nodded, turning her dark eyes from one ninja to the next. "It's obvious I won't be able to return to my village. But I am hoping you will still be able to remove the seals on that cave."

"Are you sure it was seals that hurt those boys?" said Naruto, with an inane flash of reason. "I mean, you aren't really familiar with ginjustu or ninjustu. Perhaps someone attacked them."

Kakashi patted Naruto's head again making a buzzer sound. Naruto glared grumpily up at him. "Wrong! We already looked into that possibility, Naruto-kun," said Kakashi with a grin. "There are no ninjas living in this area anymore- and it is evident that the wounds on the bodies were inflicted by powerful traps and seals."

Naruto, slightly put down, only puckered his lip- not fully satisfied with Kakashi's statement. After all- fighting a person was far more exciting than fighting illusions.

Vondilia tried to ignore that they had just referred to her late brother as a body. Kakashi noticed her loss of composure.

"We can offer you some protection," Kakashi said handing her a small bag of items and supplies that he, himself, had been using. "But I am afraid that is all we can offer for you now."

"That's fine. You have been more than enough help already," She smiled over at Naruto and bowed her head to him, "I owe you my life. I'll be sure to return the favor some day."

Naruto only grinned sheepishly, knowing full well that any help from her would be very little help indeed.

"Sure. Alright," he said, simply waving the statement off.

* * *

**W**ith Vondilia's directions, Naruto and team headed out towards the caves. They were a fair distance from town. Naruto was starting to grow sick of the jungle as they leapt from tree top to tree top. He was just about to announce his boredom, when pushing past a rather troublesome branch.

Sasuke, in the meantime, had been trying to pass by Naruto. And innocent sort of action, seeing as though the teenager was starting to become a bit reckless in his leaping. He had not been using his sharingan and had not anticipated Naruto's sudden movement. Having been following too closely behind Naruto when the blonde snapped the branch forward, Sasuke had no time to dodge when it swung back.

He was caught in mid air. The branch slamming into his face and knocking him back onto a lower thicker branch the tree below.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped holding his bloody nose and angrily glaring up at the fox-boy.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, stopped on the branch behind him. She pulled back his hand to examine his nose.

Naruto, having not known what happened behind him, turned around only at Sakura and Sasuke's shout. Kakashi caught on before Naruto and began laughing. It was only then that Naruto understood.

"You're kidding!" He howled. "If I had known it was that easy, I would have hit you with a branch years ago!"

Sasuke grumbled irritably, pulling away from Sakura. "It's nothing," He snapped. "Just a little bruised."

Sakura helpless let her patient go, and followed behind him as Sasuke joined up with the laughing Naruto and Kakashi.

"Keep laughing, dobe, and I'll knock your teeth in," Sasuke hissed, rubbing the blood off on his sleeve.

Naruto tried to think of a clever response- but he just couldn't stop laughing to say it. Sasuke and Sakura were not amused.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei! Naruto could have broken his nose!" Sakura snapped just as Sasuke had begun shaking Naruto violently in attempt to make him stop laughing. It wasn't working. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Why? Those bakas are so entertaining- why would you want to stop them?"

At this point, Naruto had fallen over, nearly taking Sasuke off the branch with him. Luckily, Sasuke's charka kept the two of them still on the tree.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke had started laughing too. It was a rare sight indeed.

"I guess you're right, Kakashi-sensei."

"I always am."

And to this, Sakura laughed- leaving Kakashi completely confused.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

In this story, Sakura doesn't yet know the Kyuubi is inside of Naruto. Sasuke suspects something is weird about Naruto but he isn't sure what it is.

Just for future information.

Alright. I love this chapter- can't you tell. It is probably the most amusing chapter of all of them- so enjoy the laughs while you still can.

Thank you for all the reviews. Those that reviewed the last two chapters are: **Genny**, **drgnprincess**, **carrot stix**, **Delauney**, **Valerie**, **MarshmellowDragon**, **Fractured Dreams**, and **bloodstained-years**.

Please review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	4. Try Not To Scream

**Call Me Selfish**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't have to write annoying disclaimers- now would I?

Oi… I was supposed to be updating my Dbz Stories but I got bored. So here I am again- back with Naruto.

Warning- this chapter might be a little sick and twisted. Don't come after me if you get grossed out. I grossed myself out actually.

LAST TIME ON CALL ME SELFISH  
"The woman has unleashed the demons upon us!"  
The three ninja's winced as Naruto wailed his head off and fell with a large cannonball splash into the icy waters below.  
"Let go of that lady!"  
"If you are not a warlock then why do you walk on water, boy?"  
But at the mention of him being a baby demon- both his and the kyuubi's charka sparked angrily.  
"_Sexy-no-jutsu!_"  
"Who taught him that move?"  
Were all Konoha's shinobi this eccentric?  
"You are, by far, the most unpredictable person, Naruto-kun."  
"I owe you my life. I'll be sure to return the favor some day."

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Try Not To Scream

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."  
-Franklin D. Roosevelt

**T**he four shinobi landed silently in the clearing facing mountain of stone. Carved through the stone face were a series of small openings- some enough room for one human to pass through, and others room enough for whole buildings to fit inside..

Naruto took in each opening in turn, and decided upon the one directly in front of him. "Let's go!" He shouted brashly moving forward.

But he went nowhere. Kakashi had anticipated the boy's haste and managed to hold him back by the back collar of his orange and black uniform.

Naruto stopped struggling immediately and sent his former sensei a fixed scowl.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun," said the Jounin through his face mask. "You can't just walk in a place coated with seals."

Kakashi smiled with his eyes to his other two pupils. "I've taken the liberty of seeing what kind of seals we are dealing with. These are actual illusionary types of seals so…"

"They will pick up on our worst fears and project them visually in our minds," Sakura said simply. "But if we stop the charka flow or renew the charka flow in our minds we should be able to dispel the illusions much like you would do for ginjutsu type attacks."

"Correct, Sakura-san," Kakashi nodded releasing Naruto at last.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Naruto grumbled eyeing the many tunnels. Although he was secretly pondering about what Ero-sennin had told him about ginjutsu. He still was not very good at conquering illusion.

Kakashi smiled over at his shortest team member and announced, "Let's make a little contest of this, shall we?"

Naruto suddenly perked up with interest.

"You should be able to determine from the outside which path would be the best for you to take," Kakashi said waving his hands over the numerous cave opening. "For fighting room go for the larger caves- but for charka control the smaller caves. Each cave is designed to train a ninja's strengths and weaknesses. There are several connecting seals in the cave but one that acts as the main catalyst. Find that seal- and all the others will be deactivated. Rather simple and crude- but such were the extent of the complex seals in that day."

Kakashi noticed Naruto was itching for him to get a point so Kakashi decided to shorten the lecture. "Let's see who can reach the seal first, shall we?"

Naruto was positively brimming with excitement. He turned to jump the nearest cave but Kakashi caught him again.

"Wait, wait. One last thing," Kakashi said releasing the grumpy fox carrying shinobi.

Kakashi looked around the group with an admiring grin. "You've grown, all of you. I expect this mission to be simple but don't let such a fact put you off guard.

"Sakura-san," said Kakashi making the young lady smile softly. "As our team's chuunin I anticipate a stunning display of your charka control. Remember- we shall each take different tunnels so none of us will see you in the path you take."

"Hai," Sakura nodded with determination she never used to have.

"Sasuke," continued the jounin causing the dark haired man's gaze to fall upon his superior's only visible eye. "We are the only people entering this cave. You should run into neither us nor someone else."

Sasuke nodded with silent agreement. And then Kakashi turned upon the anticipating grin of Naruto.

"Naruto…" And Kakashi faulted running a hand through his silver hair. "Come to think of it, what the hell are you scared of, Naruto?"

Naruto was not quite so pleased with such a comment. He merely scowled in response. Such a sight made Kakashi chuckle.

"Don't eat anything suspicious," Sasuke answered with a sly smirk. Naruto cast him a warning glare but secretly took the thought to heart. Bad ramen. That would be a nightmare.

Kakashi placed a kind hand upon Naruto's messy blonde hair. "Ah, Naruto-kun. You'll probably have the easiest time as long as you make sure to be fast and not fall for stupid traps."

Naruto thought it might have been a compliment- but it fell short somewhere, leaving him feeling somewhat rejected. Why did everyone think he was going to do something stupid, anyhow?

"Alright!"

Team Seven turned around to face Kakashi only to be blasted by dust and wind. They turned back around at a second sound from the mouth of the nearest cave.

"Begin!" Kakashi shouted dashing into the darkness.

"Dammit! He cheated!" Naruto barked- not noticing his two comrades racing to the next closest tunnels. When he turned back, he was alone in the clearing.

"Dammit…" Naruto muttered again counting the remaining openings with his index finger and then deciding upon the gapping giant of a cavern above that of which Sasuke ran into. More of a chance that he might find a way to run into him and kick his ass without Kakashi interfering.

Naruto was grinning madly as the darkness swallowed him. But how could he know, that his own fears- the ones he hid even from himself- were far worse than that of all of his comrades combined? After all… he did have the kyuubi sealed inside. Such influences never lead to that pleasant of nightmares.

* * *

**S**akura was finding this task so simple that it had merely turned into a marathon through endless unlit caverns. She had to only see the bloody corpse of her dark haired companion once. Sakura quickly canceled the charka flow before she ever had to see anything more. There were a few times where her charka would try to sneak back- showing her glimpses of broken bodies. At one point she actually gasped out loud when she saw Naruto moving towards her- a gaping hole in his chest.

It wasn't the hole or the blood, it was the fact that it was Naruto that she saw that scared her. She pondered this fact as she continued to race along the cavern- sticking close to the walls to avoid colliding into unseen objects.

Sakura had never really wondered what she would feel like if Naruto had been killed. He was never as important as Sasuke was in her heart. But slowly, through the years of being his comrade, Sakura began to find that his death might hurt more. And she couldn't explain why.

The young woman was relieved when her tunnel finally opened up to a bright open circular clearing. Soft grass coated the floor and blue sky opened up overhead. The open area was surrounded by the cave walls and the thousands of pores carved in its surface. With some disappointment Sakura found Sasuke standing in the center of the clearing.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled brightly landing at his side. "You were so fast."

Sasuke nodded, his hand lazily on the seal at the center column. Sakura eyed the seal and then turned back to Sasuke.

"Are you going to remove it?"

"I want to wait," Sasuke smirked slightly, "for Naruto."

"Oh," replied Sakura uneasily.

There was a silence between the two of them. Sakura had just decided upon the correct way to talk to him, when Sasuke interrupted her.

"You want to know how I beat you?"

Truthfully, she was actually just trying to promote conversation. But she figured it was better just to swallow her words and nod.

Sasuke smiled softly and tapped the seal, "The tunnel I took was the one most recently used. The one taken by those kids. You could tell by the smell. The seals were weaker there. I didn't have to stop at all."

Sakura blushed slightly. Of course that would have been the obvious choice of action. Sakura was aiming more for a tunnel like Kakashi's- assuming he would be the first one to reach the end.

As if her thoughts were read, the jounin appeared suddenly from a tunnel to their far left. He was smiled as broad as ever as he approached them.

"Ah very well done," Kakashi grinned. "So we are all here…"

"Naruto isn't here yet, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said earnestly.

"You're right per usual, Sakura-san," Kakashi smiled sitting down his back pressed against the column and pulling out his 'come come paradise' novel. "He'll be here in awhile."

Sasuke frowned, tapping the seal impatiently. "What's taking him so long?"

Kakashi flipped to the next page of his book with quiet resolve. He didn't answer until three pages later, when his former pupils looked about ready to use their kunai on him.

"Naruto-kun is not very skilled with ginjutsu. This might be a little difficult for him to get through," Kakashi cast a look up at Sasuke. "Don't remove the seal yet. This is good training for Naruto."

And so they waited. And waited. Sakura eventually found herself unable to stand any longer. She took a seat at Kakashi's side, sighing deeply with boredom. Sasuke actually appeared mildly irritated, but he himself refused to sit. It seemed he wanted to make sure Naruto's first sight out of the cave was of him pulling off the seal.

At least that's what Sakura thought at first. But as the minutes trickled by, she found that Sasuke never seemed to be the gloating type. She rested her chin on her knees and as discretely as possible, cast a daring glance in Sasuke's direction. He was still tapping the seal impatiently, his face in that impassive mask of calm.

But his eyes said he was worried. He was tapping the seal because he wanted to pull it off. He was worried that something had happened to Naruto.

Sakura shook the thought off. 'No. That's silly. Why would Sasuke-kun worry about Naruto?'

But her heart couldn't help but feel she was right. Something did seem wrong. Building up her courage, Sakura turned about to face the Jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei. It's been awhile now."

Kakashi looked up from his book and let off a small sigh. "Alright, alright." Both Sasuke and Sakura's faces brightened considerably.

The jounin rose, stretching out his body. He closed the book with a sudden clap. But as soon as he did so a blood curdling scream ruptured through the peaceful afternoon air. It rang about them for several minutes after it had faded off from its initial source.

All of team seven had gone considerably pale.

"That was Naruto-kun!" Sakura gasped moving towards the entrance- any entrance. But Kakashi grabbed her by the arm.

"Stay here," Kakashi ordered, looking over to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and tore off the seal. The air seemed to lighten considerably- but the memory of Naruto's scream still haunted them.

Typically it would be the Jounin's job to reassure the subordinates that nothing was wrong. Naruto just scared himself and probably ran out of the cave. But in this case, Kakashi felt uneasy. And he wasn't really one for comforting people.

"I'm going to the other side to see if Naruto came out. You wait here to see if he comes out this side," And with that the jounin disappeared in a puff of wind.

Sasuke and Sakura were left with nothing but silence. Sasuke took this moment to tear the seal into tiny pieces.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began softly. Sasuke interrupted with a barking sort of grunt as he slid down the column and waited.

"Naruto's not a coward," Sasuke said at last glaring at the shards of paper that lay around his feet. "Something's wrong."

* * *

**"I**t's really dark in here," Naruto said inanely to himself as he waved himself through the cave. Choosing the bigger cavern seemed to have been a mistake. He couldn't find his way along, constantly fearing what might suddenly poke its head, or lack there of, out of the darkness at him- or what wall loomed ahead that he couldn't see.

Naruto had just about reached where he assumed the wall was when he tripped over something. He fell to his hands and knees, groaning with frustration. He investigated what tripped him and found his nemesis to be none other than a small chunk of limestone.

His palms were bleeding slighty from the fall. Naruto's image of Sasuke's face berated him in his mind. Naruto clenched his fists and pulled himself up along the wall. It had already been several minutes and he still hadn't found the exit. Naruto was starting to dread reaching the end and finding Sasuke's gloating awaiting him. Odds were that Naruto would be the last one out.

"Oh. This is stupid," Naruto grumbled irritably.

"_Is it now?"_

Naruto practically jumped a foot. He whirled about, whipping out a kunai or two from his side pouch. Did illusions talk? Naruto wasn't sure.

"_Are you lost, little boy?"_ continued the bodiless voice.

"Where the hell are you?" Naruto hissed, pressing his back against the wall and holding the kunai in the throwing position.

"_What are you most scared of, little boy? Are you scared of the dark?"_

Naruto grinned slightly, raising his kunai a bit more. "Hardly."

"_Perhaps you're scared of monsters?"_

"Nope. Sorry. Try again," Naruto tossed a kunai in the direction of the voice. The was a clunking sound as metal hit stone. He missed.

"_No? My my my. Aren't you unusual?"_ said the bodiless voice with amusement. _"Then perhaps you are scared of… being alone?"_

Naruto stopped in mid swing of throwing another kunai- his blue eyes widening slightly. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"_Ah so that's it, isn't it, little boy. You are scared of being alone."_

"I'm not a little boy!" Naruto snapped throwing another kunai towards the voice. There was no clanking sound. Someone caught it. Naruto's heart froze. Illusions couldn't catch kunai… someone was in here with him.

"Are you scared, Jinchuuriki?" said a voice directly behind him, where Naruto thought a wall once stood.

Naruto inhaled sharply, and spun about with his kunai ready to stab the body behind him. But the person caught his wrist. Naruto looked fearfully into dark eyes as cold metal touched his own throat. A kunai- his kunai? The person licked their lips. "How scared are you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto lifted his leg and kicked hard off the person's chest. He fell backwards through the darkness and out of Naruto's line of sight again. Naruto felt helplessly exposed in the center of this massive tunnel. He had far too many blind spots and too many vulnerable points that he couldn't cover at the same time.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto demanded to the darkness, lifting his kunai and preparing for another attack.

"_You're the Jinchuuriki that carries Kyuubi, the nine tails, aren't you?"_

Naruto gritted his teeth. So that's what he was dealing with. "You're part of the Akatsuki!"

"_I'm flattered but no," _responded the echo.

"Then who the hell are you?" Naruto growled angrily. There was a sound on his right that he turned to foolishly. He caught the shadow shooting at him a second too late. The foot landed on the side of Naruto's shoulder, throwing the boy completely off balance. With remarkable agility and flexibility, the man was able to control his momentum and catch Naruto's other side with the front side of a second kick to Naruto's face.

Naruto fell backwards against what he assumed to be a real wall at this point. He wiped a small trace of blood out of the corner of his mouth and moved his hands rapidly through jutsu seals.

"_No no. I only want to play with one of you." _

Naruto hesitated, wondering how the person could tell through his hand motions what jutsu he was using. It was that hesitation that Naruto's enemy took to their advantage. The man leapt from the darkness again, landing his foot against Naruto's chest and hands. The blow crushed his hands against his rib cage- knocking the wind clear out of him. He coughed out a suspicious amount of blood at the assault.

Without anymore hesitation, Naruto bit back his pain- and twisted his hands about the foot. But the man was faster. He moved his foot down out of Naruto's grip and then with great speed back upward into Naruto's chin. The thrust sent Naruto's hands into his windpipe and his sharp teeth into his tongue. A normal person would have been swiftly knocked unconscious.

The man was moderately surprised when after Naruto had collapsed, he rose- coughing up more blood. Most of the blood was from the gash torn through the soft tissue in his tongue. The burning pain brought tears to the gennin's eyes.

"Ah ah. Very good, Jinchuuriki. We can still play," said the man with a clever smirk.

Naruto looked wearily up at his opponent. There was nothing spectacular about him. He wore a simple dark navy jumpsuit, and had his hair in a plain buzz cut. The man was hardly taller than Naruto- but his speed and power were fantastic. He was able to move in ways that Naruto couldn't predict nor understand.

And then it hit him. Naruto smiled up at the man, crimson blood dripping down his chin. "You're a girl."

The person's eyes widened and then quickly resumed their usual amused stare. "Wow. I'm impressed, Jinchuuriki. You are fairly perceptive."

Naruto stood- wiping the blood from his mouth off on his sleeve. "Damn. That's a nasty trick."

"Just because you figured it out, doesn't mean you'll be able to predict my movements, Naruto-kun," The woman smiled mischievously. "Have you ever fought a girl?"

She lunged, aiming a swift kick to Naruto's windpipe. If she hit there, he would be unconscious for sure. Such a fragile organ couldn't keep taking such abuse for long. But her plan never worked out- Naruto easily caught her leg.

"Wh-what?" The woman sputtered in disbelief.

"You're wrong," Naruto said, digging his abnormally long nails into the woman's fleshy ankle. Blood streamed from his nails' indenture, causing the woman's eyes to widen with fear. He was quite close to cutting the tendons of her foot. He did that then…

"You're wrong," Naruto repeated. The woman met his scarlet eyes. "I've sparred life and death with Sakura-chan loads of times. I know how to fight girls."

But before Naruto could harm his assaulter anymore- something caught the corner of his eye. When he turned, the woman attacked, leaping up off her free leg and hurling it into Naruto's face. Naruto was flung once again across the cave, painfully landing against the cave wall. Naruto fell backwards and onto the harsh cavern floor with blood streaming down his face. His nose hurt- bruised but not broken. His face had been harshly scratched up- but facial wounds always bled more than other wounds anyway. Sitting up and wiping the blood out of his eyes, Naruto saw what lay next to him.

He felt backwards from the unidentifiable corpse, his hand almost touching a strangely familiar severed hand.

Naruto's face had blanched a flour white. He pressed himself as hard as he could against the cavern wall- hoping somehow it would fall away and get him away from what he had just found.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto screamed, his whole body trembling uncontrollably. Was this fear… again? Why couldn't he move?

"_Remember when you told me you were afraid of being alone?" _

"I never said that!" Naruto shouted, tears starting to mix with the blood on his face. Red tears splashed down the front of his orange jumpsuit- blending in perfectly.

Something rose again out of the darkness, chilling Naruto's insides and tearing apart his heart. He pressed himself against the wall in some futile attempt to not see- not be here. A mirror image of himself rose from black, blood slipping down open hands- nails coated a deep red. Naruto clenched his own blood soaked hand against the rock wall. The scars on this intruder's face were deeper and darker. His eyes were wild and red. And the air in the room seemed to be swallowed by the person's overwhelming and bottomless crimson charka.

The kyuubi rose his head, his teeth in a maniacal grin. Blood slipped out from between his teeth, down his chin. Naruto wanted to throw up, but he swallowed and cried inside. Was this what he looked like as _him_?

"No. Go away," Naruto pleaded quietly, the blood slipping over his deep blue eyes.

"Now you can be alone, kit. Forever with me," The creature smiled lifting Naruto's chin so that his blue eyes met the Kyuubi's own. Naruto tried to pull away, but there was no where to go.

"Leave me alone! You aren't real!" Naruto screamed, whipping out a kunai and slashing through the air. The kyuubi caught his hand. Naruto blinked past his tears and back up the terrifying red eyes.

"Not real? How insulting, kit. Of course I'm real," it smiled and grabbed Naruto's chin forcing open his jaw. Naruto fought helplessly against him, tears spilling down his cheeks with a horrible undeniable fear. The kyuubi place his blood soaked hand over the boy's mouth letting the blood dribble down the boy's throat.

Naruto struggled in horror to escape the fox. The blood was bitter, Naruto could taste it… it was real.

"Hush now and enjoy it," The monster smiled sinisterly. "After all- it is your friends' blood. It would be insulting to them for you to waste it."

'No no no!' Naruto thought fighting against his grip. But he wasn't strong enough to pull the Kyuubi off him. And he was choking on the blood- drinking his friends' blood. Sasuke. Kakashi. Sakura. Their blood going down his throat. 'No! Oh God no!'

Kyuubi was smiling, holding him still- feeding him the blood like one would nurse a child. "Learn to like it" the creature seemed to say. "You will kill them all some day. Learn to like blood. Learn to like its taste."

Naruto stopped fighting at last, tears till pouring down his face. He had to swallow so he could breathe. And he felt it with a sickening realization fall down into his insides. Blood- he swallowed their blood. Naruto closed his eyes, willing it to all go away- slowly falling into unconsciousness.

Someone was lifting him up. There were voices around him- unfamiliar voices. The kyuubi was gone, it seemed. Someone was holding him from behind. There was a person in front of him, Naruto could barely make them out.

"Who…" Naruto began.

Someone was lifting up his shirt, touching his stomach with their cold fingertips.

'What are they doing?' Naruto thought.

Suddenly pain surged to his brain. They were digging to his stomach- chewing at the seal- ripping him apart inside.

Naruto let out a scream, fighting the people who were doing this horrible thing to him. His skin was burning like he was on fire. They were killing him. They were going to make him dead. Alone.

Naruto grabbed the hand on his stomach. The person let out a shriek of pain. Naruto was breaking their hand. He could feel the bones separating from each other in his grip.

Naruto let out another scream that seemed to rip through the very air itself. And then finally his breath was ripped from his lungs. Naruto fell forward but never remembered hitting the ground. He was encased in darkness and blood. He was starting to get used to its taste.

* * *

**S**asuke stood up suddenly, startling Sakura. She looked to him questioningly. His face was as stern as it ever was. He was looking dead ahead into the darkness of the nearest and largest cave.

"Something's coming," Sasuke said putting Sakura on instant alert. She scrambled to her feet at Sasuke's side, pulling out her own kunai. She could see nothing but black. They waited on batted breath for several minutes. Just when Sakura was starting to wonder if Sasuke was mistaken, he moved forward.

"Sasuke-kun," gasped Sakura, moving her hand forward to stop him. But he moved outside her reach and towards the monster like cave before them. She didn't dare follow.

The air seemed to carry the sounds of his soft footfalls through the whole area. And suddenly he stopped, mere feet from the entrance.

"Naruto," came Sasuke's soft voice.

Sakura sighed with relief and rushed forward to Sasuke's side.

"Baka Naruto-kun," She said as she rushed over. "What the hell have you been doing-?"

But as soon as she had reached Sasuke- she faltered, nearly crashing into the dark haired man. She covered her mouth and almost screamed.

"Oh my God!"

Naruto stood weakly before them, blood slipping down his weak and beaten form. He had gashes and bruised on ever exposed piece of skin. And his eyes were completely dulled.

"T-th-thank go-oodnesss," Naruto smiled inanely, the blood creeping out of his smile. "Y-you aren't d-dead."

He fell forward when his legs decided to buckle at last. Sasuke rushed over to catch him while Sakura on the other hand stepped away. There was so much blood- she couldn't stop shaking.

Sasuke turned Naruto over inspecting the boy's body. He looked up at Sakura urgently.

"Dammit. I can't tell where all the blood is coming from."

Sakura fell to her knees and pulled herself over. She had to fight off this fear. She had to save Naruto.

Sakura ran her hand along Naruto's blood soaked form, and then suddenly lifted Naruto's shirt. Blood ran the deepest here. There were so much- surely he should have died from blood loss already.

Sakura felt along Naruto's stomach. But she couldn't find the wound.

"Sakura? Where's the blood coming from?"

"I don't know," Sakura cried, wiping past the blood. She could see a strange tattoo on Naruto's stomach just around his belly button. Was this the source? She wasn't sure. His belly button was bleeding? It didn't make sense.

"Sakura!"

"I can't- I can't heal this!" Sakura screamed in frustration. "I don't know what the hell it is!"

Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's in the silence following. She didn't want to meet his eyes- for him to see her crying. She was breaking down and this was just a D ranked mission. What the hell was this? A joke?

There was a gust of wind that blew Sakura's hair off the back of her neck and in her eyes. She whirled about seeing Kakashi standing behind her. His sharingan eye was visible- glaring down at them all.

"We need to take Naruto to Tsunada-sama immediately," Kakashi hissed- his voice more frightening than any of them had ever heard it being.

"What's wrong with-"

"Now," Kakashi interrupted, pushing past Sakura and lifting Naruto into his arms. It was a bit more difficult than before. The boy had grown taller with age- but he was still light enough to carry, thankfully.

"That seal… That's the Kyu…" Sasuke began. But one look from Kakashi, silenced him.

"Try to keep up please," Kakashi said harshly- before disappearing in a gust of wind.

* * *

To Be Continued  
Please R & R!

Oi man. I need body guards. I'm gonna get shot for this chapter. Shot and hung. Yup. I'm gonna die.

Aside from the obvious death threats- let me know what you think.

A lot of this stuff I come up with in this story is just made up- probably not even possible with the Naruto storyline. But I try to make it work as well as I can. Oh and if anyone reviews saying the Kyuubi can not come out of Naruto's body as a solid form- I'll stab them. Rawr. Please think before reviewing people. Don't you think I would know that?

Okay. Some people who are not as far along in the Naruto series or do not read the manga might be confused by some of the terminology I used. So I shall explain for the benefit of those confused.

Jinchuuriki is a being that has a bijuu implanted in them. The container so to speak.

Bijuu is obviously the demon. Like how Kyuubi is a Bijuu.

There are nine Bijuu each with their own number of tails. With these nine Bijuu there are nine Jinchuuriki with them. Gaara harbors the one tail Sukaku, the raccoon demon. (I think that's how you spell it) and Naruto harbors the nine tail Kyuubi, the fox demon.

Naruto accuses his assaulter to be a member of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is an elite group of ninja that, I guess currently, decided to track Naruto down and extract the Bijuu from him. So its natural for Naruto to assume that his attacker, having known he holds the Kyuubi, to be apart of that group.

So yeah. That's it. Those that reviewed last time were: **Fractured Dreams**, **Flava Sava**, **Death Past Words**, **miako**, **Delauney**, **madnarutofan**, **MarshmellowDragon**, **YumeTakato**, **Val**, and **drgn prncss**.

Oh yes. And I am accepting fanart from those that don't want to kill me. I'm trying to build up a collection so I can make my own website. So if anyone wants to contribute let me know. Email it to me or send me a link through lj.

Please review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	5. A Handful Of Regrets

**Call Me Selfish**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't have to write annoying disclaimers- now would I?

Okay. So overall in all the threats I got- I was surprised with my readers' creativity. I got threatened with glue, scythes, kamas, rapid turkeys, and rusty and blunt objects. Oh and I was warned of a mauling too. Ha ha. Very amusing.

I have to say the one that motivated me the most was the person who said they would strip naked and run around town. Sorry to those in this person's neighborhood if this chapter did not make it in time…

And to the person who wanted to glue me to my laptop: I invite them to do so. I would love to be glued to my laptop. :)

Onward before amount of threats increases!

LAST TIME ON CALL ME SELFISH  
"You can't just walk in a place coated with seals."  
"Ah, Naruto. You'll probably have the easiest time as long as you make sure to be fast and not fall for stupid traps."  
"I want to wait," Sasuke smirked slightly, "for Naruto."  
"That was Naruto-kun!" Sakura gasped moving towards the entrance- any entrance.  
"_You're the Jinchuuriki that carries Kyuubi, the nine tails, aren't you?"_  
"What the hell is this?" Naruto screamed, his whole body trembling uncontrollably.  
"Now you can be alone, kit. Forever with me," The creature smiled lifting Naruto's chin so that his blue eyes met the Kyuubi's own.  
They were digging to his stomach- chewing at the seal- ripping him apart inside.  
"Dammit. I can't tell where all the blood is coming from."  
"I can't- I can't heal this!" Sakura screamed in frustration. "I don't know what the hell it is!"  
"Try to keep up please," Kakashi said harshly- before disappearing in a gust of wind.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: A Handful Of Regrets

"When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."  
-Alexander Graham Bell

**H**yuga Hinata was not even close to being the type of ninja who was wary of intruders. Unlike her cousin, her byakugan only came to her when she called upon it. And she wasn't skilled enough with it to be able to see the near complete circumference it covered. That and it was early morning. Hinata was never one to be very wary when she just recently woke up from such pleasant dreams.

Even if it had happened before, Hinata wasn't one to expect repetition either. Especially from someone as unpredictable as Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata collided into the boy as she was leaving her room, accidentally knocking heads with him before falling backwards onto the floor. She looked up, hand covering her the raised bruise on her forehead, at the blonde ninja across from here. If she hadn't already had fallen away from him, Hinata might have fainted.

Naruto grinned broadly at her. "Hiya, Hinata. I just came by to check up on you," he then rubbed his own sore lump and added with a slight jealous overtone, "I heard your team was leaving for a level B mission soon."

Hinata just nodded, unable to form any coherent words for the moment. Sometimes silence worked better in Naruto's presence.

"Ah," he scratched his head again. Perhaps he was at the loss of words. Hinata enjoyed watching him- even over the fluttering of her own pounding heart.

"Well," continued Naruto, looking back up at her. "I guess I wanted to say… that I'll miss ya… while you're gone."

Hinata felt the blush burn across her cheeks even though she so furtively fought it back. She balled up the strength in a tight fist sized knot and thrust it out of her mouth in order to say, "I'll miss you too, Naruto-kun."

Hinata was surprised she even said so without the words stumbling and slipping around her tongue. She blinking glanced her silver eyes his way and Naruto smiled back. He seemed happy. He was happy that she'd miss him. Hinata's heart actually soared at the thought.

And then Naruto rose to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"If you promise not to head butt me," Naruto said jokingly. "then I'll help you to your feet."

Hinata glanced at his opened and welcoming hand. She held her breath and timidly put her hand in her own. She was actually surprised with how easily he had managed to lift her right up to her feet.

Hinata's heart was hammered wildly, her face a scarlet red as she clutched the sacred hand Naruto touched to her chest. And, just like that, Naruto brushed past her with a quiet farewell.

"W-where are you going?" Hinata asked urgently. She had meant it with only the sincerest curiosity but it came out more of a demand. She hadn't intended it to. Too much strength… She needed to lower her voice again.

Naruto didn't seem bothered by her question though. He merely smiled over at her and said, "I'm gonna see Iruka-sensei. He said he'd treat me to some ramen before I go out on my next mission."

"Oh," came her simpering reply. Hinata then, with a finger wound sheepishly around a strand of her long dark hair, asked, "It's not a difficult mission, is it?"

She meant to say dangerous. But she didn't want Naruto to know that she was worried he might get hurt. He would interpret the worry as a lacking belief in his strength. He always did. Hinata always rehearsed what she'd say to him before actually saying it. While it might have caused him to often pass her by while she was still attempting to speak- it also did, somewhat, get her to say the right things at the right times.

Naruto made a face. It was a funny face- one he often made when he was discontent or bored. Hinata knew his faces very well.

"Nah," the smile returned. It was as if the smile was there to make Hinata smile too. But Hinata was rather sure that Naruto did not feel the same about her as she had for him. After all, he loved Sakura, didn't he?

"It's a piece of cake mission," Naruto said with a calm confidence that always seemed to be perched obediently on his shoulder. "Probably Kakashi got it cause he was worried about that bastard, Sasuke. Don't worry, Hinata-san. I'll be back to see you before you leave this afternoon."

He then flashed her one last smile before heading down the stairs, "Wait for me, kay? I'll be there to wish you luck. That's a promise!"

He held out his thumbs up- his common way of making a promises. Hinata couldn't help but hide her smile behind her hand.

And then he was gone.

* * *

**H**inata didn't want to believe, that when the clock had only a quarter of a trek left till four, that Naruto was not coming. She paced her room worrying, as it was true to her nature, over Naruto's absence. Had the mission, as it often had for team seven, turned out to be more than just a simple mission? Had they been side tracked? Or had Naruto simply forgotten? Hinata never before wished so hard to have just been forgotten about.

The girl practically lunged at the door when she heard the quiet knocking beyond its pine frame. But she was disappointed when it turned out to only be the apathetic looking Shino, staring at her from behind his dark frames curiously, beyond the door.

"Konnichiwa, Shino-kun," Hinata tried to say cheerfully. Shino was much to clever for her and Hinata knew it. Both her male comrades could see through her better than her byakugan could see through walls.

"You are troubled," Shino said blankly, his expression staying perfectly uncaring as he spoke.

"N-no," Hinata shook her head, lifting her pack from chair by the door and showing it to Shino. "See, I'm already packed. I'm ready for the mission."

Shino eyed her unsmilingly. It was a moment longer before he said, "You are not nervous about the mission. It is something else."

Hinata tried to stay tightlipped. But something inside her desired to let her comrade know, at least a little bit of her worries. She slipped her pack over her shoulders and muttered silently so that others around would not hear, "I was supposed to see Naruto-kun before we left."

"Uzumaki-kun?" Shino repeated, his eyebrows raising slightly.

Hinata shut the sliding door of her room and waited until she made sure Hanabi, her little sister who happened to be roaming the grounds just a little ways off, was well out of ear and eye shot before she said, "He didn't come. So I was- I…"

"You are worried about him?" Shino finished for her. Shino was fairly apt at finishing other people's sentences. Kiba included, despite how much it annoyed the younger chuunin. Hinata merely nodded sheepishly in response.

Shino might have closed his eyes but Hinata's view of the man's eyes was obscured by the shades and her idea of his mouth was covered by a strange short cuff and hood. He was a lot like Kakashi in the way that he hid every defining feature of his body.

And yet she felt some tension filling the air. Hinata didn't need to use her byakugan, for once, to know something was being kept from her.

"Shino-kun?" began Hinata hesitantly, practically petrified of his answer.

"Team Seven returned just little less than an hour ago," Shino said as slowly as he could.

Hinata's fingers were digging into the flesh of her palms. She was clenching her fists so tightly that the knuckles were turning white.

"And… N-Naruto… Naruto-kun was with them, r-right?"

It was at this that Shino's head was bowed. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"He was," came the quiet reply.

"Is he alright?" Hinata cried, not even bothering to lower her voice. Hysterics were starting to grow a grip over her. Imagine, that all this time she had been uselessly pacing and waiting when Naruto was danger- or worse. She could hardly find a way to contain the tremors that were plaguing her body.

Hanabi was turning their way. Her face was full of curiosity with her sister's shout. Hinata saw the girl slowly making her way over and urgently turned back to Shino, knowing full well that their time was growing short. She didn't want Hanabi knowing about her feelings for someone outside the clan.

"Tell me where he is, Shino-kun… please," Hinata hissed. And the man before her relented. Before Hanabi had managed to reach their side, Hinata was already gone.

Hanabi cast her large silver orb like eyes to where Hinata retreated and the back then to the man before her.

"The hospital?" Hanabi asked curiously, inspecting the man with her prying eyes. "Who got hurt?"

"I don't know," said Shino dully before also turning and taking his leave of the Hyuga palace. Hanabi watched him leave suspiciously, unable to read him at all.

* * *

**T**sunade had been having a good morning. But after winning against her personal attendant, Shizune, in poker- her good morning turned bleak. She was almost unsurprised to hear that she was needed at the gates of Konoha to see to a wounded ninja.

But when she saw Kakashi dragging beneath the weight of a limp body in his arms, making his slow way over to her, Tsunade's heart immediately fell into the pits of her stomach. The acid there tore the flesh off her heart. How can what could have been a perfectly decent day really be changed by one won poker game?

But she really couldn't bothered with such thoughts now. Naruto's life was on the line.

Kakashi laid Naruto's slack form on a stretcher that Shizune had wheeled out to them. Then they hurried to boy into the hospital, the small group of team seven rushing to keep up with them.

Tsunade needed only to see where the blood was rushing from to know why Sakura's expertise was of no use. She applied pressure to the boy's navel, concentrating her chakra around the points of skin- forming a sort of net that clotted the blood temporarily.

"What can I do, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura gasped, trying to keep up with the older woman as they rushed the boy into the ER room.

"Stay here," Tsunade said, a little harsher than she meant to. "You'll be in the way if you come."

Tsunade actually felt regret stab her heart at the expression on the young girl's face. The helplessness and hurt of knowing she was useless was there. Tsunade had felt such things before and she felt guilty giving such feelings to her own apprentice.

Tsunade really had just wanted to protect the secret that the Third had tried so hard to maintain. Only those who knew the true origin of the kyuubi could remain with Naruto at this time.

And Sakura fell behind them. The hall stretched on endlessly until finally they vanished beyond her sight. They continued their trek until finally wheeling Naruto's body into the reclusive emergency room on the west wing of the hospital.

Tsunade ordered Shizune to get some more wraps to help secure her hand and keep the chakra flowing into the seal. So preoccupied with the task at the hand and the haunting memory of her apprentice's face, Tsunade didn't even realize another person was in the room who shouldn't be.

It wasn't until Kakashi tapped her shoulder that Tsunade noticed the pale boy standing in the corner- his eyes fixated on his fallen comrade.

"What the hell?" Tsunade snapped angrily. "Who the hell let him in?"

She knew full well that it was her own fault for not noticing the boy- but she was far from a sensible mind. She turned her biting shouts upon Shizune instead.

"Get him out of here."

"I can let myself out," Sasuke said calmly, giving Naruto's silent face one last look before taking leave of the room. As soon as the door closed, Tsunade turned on Kakashi.

"How much does that boy know about Naruto's…"

"I don't know," answered Kakashi truthfully. "More than most, I suppose. He's fought the Kyuubi single-handedly before. I'd be surprised if he didn't know what was wrong with Naruto-kun now."

Tsunade bit her lip, trying not to let her concentration slip. How could this have happened? Too many people knew about Naruto now... Perhaps the Fourth's and Third's efforts to protect the young boy would soon all be in vain.

The points her chakra had fixated to were becoming frail. She would have to unlatch them and reseal it again.

"I need Jiraiya," Tsunade said through clenched teeth. She blew some of her blonde strands of hair out of her eyes, and looked to Kakashi again, "Get that bastard here as fast as you can."

"Yes," Kakashi nodded, quickly taking leave of the room as well.

Shizune cautiously drew closer to the Hokage, worry creasing her face. "Should I inform the other medical nin?"

"No," Tsunade hissed, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead as she continued to force-feed Naruto's body chakra. "I want as little people knowing about this as possible."

Shizune frowned. Tsunade could tell what the girl was thinking and she didn't like it. She tried to concentrate on Naruto's health rather than know what others would do if they found out about Naruto's state. They'd demand for Naruto to be snuffed out… before the Kyuubi was released.

They'd want Naruto dead.

"I can hold on until Jiraiya comes," Tsunade reassured the dark haired girl. "I can… I promise."

* * *

**H**aruno Sakura sat in the lobby of the hospital, her fingers left in nervous tangles in her lap. She couldn't stop jittering, rubbing the dry flakes of Naruto's blood between her fingers. Her mind was a twisted web and her heart seemed completely ensnared with this overwhelming image of Naruto's corpse falling over and over in front of her- a bloody gapping hole in his chest.

Sakura tightly clamped her eyes shut and pulled her legs up upon the chair, the knees pressing tightly against her chest. She pressed her face into her thighs, her fingers tangling about her thick pink locks as if trying to push the memories of the cave out of her head. It was just a ginjutsu- an illusion like the one Kakashi used on her the day she fought to become a genin underneath him. How could she cave beneath such a unimportant memory?

And without even intending to, Sakura felt the tears squeezing out of her eyes, slipping down her red cheeks and running down her thighs as they parted from her face. What kind of ninja was she? She played a game attempting to impress Sasuke when one of her dear friends lay tortured in the walls beyond. Why didn't she feel anything? How could she have not known that something was wrong?

Sakura should have known something was wrong when Kakashi came out before Naruto did. She should have known when it took so long for him to show up. She should have known that Naruto was in trouble when she herself crossed the finish line without his whiney voice leading her there.

And now what? Was Naruto going to die?

The lobby doors slammed open causing the pink haired girl to peer over her knees. Standing there, her silver eyes wide and livid, was none other than Hyuga Hinata. Sakura eyed the girl curiously, quietly noting how much longer the girl's dark colored hair had gotten over the years. Sakura didn't usually take the time to talk to any in the Hyuga clan seeing as though she never felt very comfortable around their peering eyes. She always felt like she was being x-rayed.

But the concern on Hinata's face was evident. Sakura knew full well why the girl was here. Unlike male ninja who were oblivious to such things as crushes, Sakura was very in tune to such emotions. She knew very well of Hinata's feelings for her comrade.

"Sakura-ch… san," Hinata gasped looking over at her. Her eyes were wide as she searched the room. Perhaps she was hoping to see Naruto sitting in one of the chairs- hoping that the news was misinterpreted.

Sakura slipped her feet back on the floor and pressed herself to her feet nonchantly. Hinata seemed almost taken aback by the gesture, but she held her ground.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" the girl demanded, a bit more forcefully than she was used to speaking.

"He's here," said Sakura eying the floor.

Hinata cast Sakura a somewhat despairing look before making her way towards the hall. The nurse was starting to rise from her chair to stop the violet haired girl, but Sakura was faster. She blocked the way, her eyes still not meeting with Hinata's.

"Naruto is with Tsunade-sama right now. I cannot permit you to go any further," her teal eyes finally met with Hinata's, glistening with the tears still welling up behind them. "It's for Naruto's wellbeing… that we do not interfere."

"Why aren't you in there helping him?" Hinata cried, trying to push past her. "Aren't you a medical ninja too?"

But Sakura only pulled the girl close- holding her back with her embrace. Hinata's anger faded at the quiet sound of Sakura sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Sakura sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry… I tried but…"

Hinata felt numb and in no means in the position to comfort someone else. She merely closed her eyes- falling quietly to her knees and out of Sakura's slack arms. Hinata didn't cry- feeling quite beyond that feeling. She instead hid behind her eyelids hoping everything would just change when she opened them again.

When she did open them again, Sakura's back was to her. A shadow was slowly emerging from the hall. Hinata's heart skipped a hopeful beat. But it was merely Sasuke who emerged, dark haired and pale, with the same fixated scowl on his face. Hinata lowered her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, wiping a tear from one of her eyes. "How is he?"

"I'm not sure," came the boy's quiet response. His dark and cold eyes rested on Hinata momentarily before shifting back to his Sakura in almost disinterest. "I was kicked out. But…"

"But...?" Sakura continued for him anxiously.

Sasuke closed his eyes and said in an even softer voice than before. "The bleeding hasn't stopped yet."

Hinata was having a hard time keeping in her stomach. She bit her lip, keeping her wandering eyes on the floor. She could use her byakugan to easily see through the walls that kept her here. But Hinata was fairly certain she would faint if she saw the state Naruto was in at this point.

"How could the bleeding not have stopped?" gasped Sakura, having a hard time keeping control of her voice as it tremored between pitches. "It's been almost an hour. That's too much blood lost. Surely there was some clot of some kind… He always healed so quickly before."

"I don't know," said Sasuke despondently. "I don't know what's going on. I just don't."

It was then from the shadows of the bleak seemingly endless hallway emerged another wandering shadow. They waited as it took the shape white hair and one dark eye. It was the eye and hair of the legendary copy ninja- Hakate Kakashi. Team seven's leader and Naruto's superior officer- the one he answered to.

Hinata almost wanted to blame him, but she wasn't one for pointing fingers.

"You got kicked out too, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked urgently.

The silver haired man gave the young girl a gentle look and comfortably reached out- almost as if to pat her head- but then instead gently squeezed her shoulder. It was as if for a moment he had mistaken her for a certain loud-mouthed shinobi.

"I was sent to find Jiraiya-sennin," said Kakashi softly, casting a quiet look at all three of them without really looking at them at all. His good eye seemed distracted by something that the others couldn't see.

"The frog hermit shouldn't be too far up the road. I'll be back as soon as I can," and with that Kakashi turned to the exit.

"How is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked suddenly with such demand that not only had she surprised those around her but she also surprised herself.

Kakashi paused, caught almost in mid step. And he hesitated there, as if uncertain on which way to form words.

Without even turning around to look at her, just as she had done the same for him, Kakashi answered with a blunt, "Not well."

He left them with their worries, just as rest of Hinata's team rushed into the lobby. Kiba was intent on consoling Hinata while at the same time scolding Shino for being so reckless. Hinata didn't hear them. Not even when Akamaru pawed at her leg playfully. The large hound was hard to ignore most of the time, but now Hinata had only eyes for the remaining members of team seven, brooding in the corner.

"He said it wasn't a dangerous mission," Hinata said inanely to herself, knowing full well it was a lie. He said it wasn't difficult. He never said it wasn't dangerous.

And then at last, Hinata cried. It's lucky that Kiba was prepared to catch her, as she crumbled into his arms. She slammed her fists against his chest gently, crying and unable to understand why or how this could happen.

Kiba just let her hit him. He didn't know what else to do. And neither did she.

* * *

**I**t was dark.

A sickening spiraling sensation sent him flying through an inconceivably long darkness.

Naruto didn't ever remember hitting the ground. Only the soft dripping of water clanging nosily in his ears, gave signal to his stopped flight. And his light blue eyes fluttered open, slowly giving focus to the pipe lines above his head. The lights were dim and old, painting the hallways a faint orange. And the floor he laid so eagle spread in, was covered in inch deep water.

Naruto sat up, his head spinning and dripping wet. He couldn't remember where he was nor what had happened. All that made sense was that he was here now.

Had he perhaps accidentally gotten hurt and thrust himself back inside the Kyuubi's prison to ask for power? Naruto wasn't sure. He couldn't remember being in danger. He couldn't remember much of anything. And this pounding headache was preventing him from discerning much of anything at all.

And Naruto pushed himself up into a squat and then carefully, using the damp walls as support, pulled himself up upon shaking legs. Twice his legs nearly buckled on him. In truth, Naruto hadn't felt so completely drained of energy since his hot spring training with ero-sennin those many years ago.

His breath was catching in his throat, burning him as he tried to inhale and exhale. It was as if someone was holding tight to each of his lungs and compressing them… slowly making them less and less able to take in air.

Shaking off his dizziness, Naruto stumbled forward. He wasn't quite sure why, but headed in the direction of the Kyuubi's main imprisonment. It took much longer than the other times, dragging himself along the walls with his hand clenched painfully over his pounding heart. It screamed for air and yet he could only gasp, sputter, in pathetic attempts to just get enough oxygen to move his legs forward.

What was it in the air that was slowly strangling him? Something thick was in the air, unable to be swallowed by human tongues. Was it… chakra?

And then he was there. He fumbled forward without any more handholds keeping him up. Naruto managed to fall in the direct center of the room, panting heavily, and drenched in water and sweat. He kept gasping, his raspy wheezing echoed about the room with sweat beading and dripping off his nose and chin.

What caused him to be this exhausted? What was wrong with him?

It was then that Naruto's breath stopped, when the Kyuubi's great bodiless voice bellowed through the area.

"**I'm not going to teach you to breathe, kit,"** declared the booming voice. **"I do not have the time to teach you such meaningless endeavors."**

And Naruto looked up, through the gleaming steel bars and into the abyss beyond. His eyes were wide but he was not afraid. Just curious. Why did the Kyuubi sound so amused? It was enough to bother anyone… to hear a caged predator's voice sing with glee.

"W-what?" Naruto frowned, grabbing his throat as if it might help him breathe better. He fell back onto his seat again, just able to keep from falling back on his back again. He could see the entire expanse of the cage this way. He could also see the massive red eye, staring down at him with murderous delight.

"**Have you not figured it out yet, kit?"** said the kyuubi. He definitely sounded happy now- content with a secret that Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know.

And then the massive eye scanned over to the lock, the massive plate that kept him imprisoned better than any lock and key. Naruto's heart stopped. For the first time in his whole life, Naruto looked upon the massive beast with fear.

A large crack stretched the surface of the seal and from it poured an ominous about of red chakra… so much that Naruto's spirit could not breathe.

"**I can reach you,"** sang the kyuubi in obvious glee as his claw shot out from the cage.

Naruto was only just able to leap back in time to save his life. Blood ran thickly down his side, bringing tears to his eyes as he pulled himself as quickly as he could to the corner of the room. He had to drag his lower half of his body, clawing at the ground like a desperate and wounded animal. Kyuubi's laughter rang loudly around him as Naruto curled up in the corner, trembling and bleeding.

It couldn't be true. The kyuubi couldn't really… couldn't really be breaking free… It just couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

"**I'm going to eat you, kit,"** came the kyuubi as his claws scratched grooves outside his cage. **"I can't wait to taste your blood. I've been hungry for so long."**

Naruto pressed his face into his knees. He just wanted to wake up.

* * *

**A**nd today was gonna be a good day. Jiraiya was very disappointed when Kakashi managed to completely ruin his peeping session. The man really didn't know how to make a quiet entrance when it counted. Or rather- he was too quiet until he just popped out of nowhere, knocking Jiraiya from his tree branch in surprise.

"Are you alright, Jiraiya-sennin?" Kakashi asked once landing on the ground next to cringing man. Jiraiya gave his head a couple rubs before nodding. At least his binoculars were unharmed. He could go back to peeping as soon as this intrusion was over.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Jiraiya grumbled, standing up as he brushed himself off. "I said I would meet with Naruto-kun in a few days… surely he knows that... I get sidetracked sometimes."

"Oh, he's used to his sensei's being late," Kakashi muttered but then shook his head. "But I am afraid this isn't about Naruto-kun… or well not about your meeting him."

Jiraiya noticed the grim look on Kakashi's face. The man rarely looked grim even in battle. It must have been something serious.

"Did something happen to Naruto?"

Jiraiya didn't have a sixth sense. Nor was he able to determine through skills in gambling whether bad things were happening. But for once his heart told him…

There was something ominous hanging in the air.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Sorry for not having Iruka in this chapter. I had to cut his small part to make room for Hinata. I put the part in the next chapter there- so don't worry. I haven't forgotten about him.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and threatened last chapter.

Those that reviewed last time were: Mythologic, anno., Nozomi and Hotaru, INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, Merkitten, naruto uzumaki demon vessel, FMA-lover16, Tokyogirl12, fluffypup, Gato-sama, ShadowHunter Mashell, PinkScales, Jessica the Hanyou, Yugata Tenshi, LanierShazar, silverNeko, INNER VOICE GIRL, drgn prncss, Flava Sava, miako, Delauney, madnarutofan, and MarshmellowDragon.

Whew. Long list. Anyway. Many thanks.

Please review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	6. A Soul's Battleground

**Call Me Selfish**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't have to write annoying disclaimers- now would I?

So here I am again.

LAST TIME ON CALL ME SELFISH  
"Wait for me, kay? I'll be there to wish you luck. That's a promise!"  
Hinata never before wished so hard to have just been forgotten about.  
"Who got hurt?"  
She applied pressure to the boy's navel, concentrating her chakra around the points of skin- forming a sort of net that clotted the blood temporarily.  
"You'll be in the way if you come."  
"I want as little people knowing about this as possible."  
They'd want Naruto dead.  
She pressed her face into her thighs, her fingers tangling about her thick pink locks as if trying to push the memories of the cave out of her head.  
Was Naruto going to die?  
"How could the bleeding not have stopped?"  
"I don't know," said Sasuke despondently. "I don't know what's going on. I just don't."  
"**Have you not figured it out yet, kit?"**  
He just wanted to wake up.  
"Did something happen to Naruto?"

* * *

**Chapter Five**: A Soul's Battleground 

"But we're not devils or gods. We're humans. We can't even save one little girl. We're just pathetic human beings…!"  
-Hiromu Arakawa

**T**hick crimson sprayed- across the damp tactically laid tiles that lay weathered by age, falling- unresolved, into the puddles like the leaks in the pipes above. Indiscriminate, they swirled with the denser of the liquid, cause, after all, blood is thicker than water.

Naruto let out a half scream- half raspy, clawing attempt at air when his body- or whatever tangible form he was in- hurled once again against the wall. Blood gushed from his mouth and down his chin as Naruto fell in sync with his blood- sloppily to the floor.

And the Kyuubi pulled back his dark black lips proudly revealing his gleaming canines. His large tongue flicked between the spaces of his teeth, up his gum line and across his lips- as if almost able to taste it- the blood, fresh from the wounds he inflicted on his host. Wounds he had so wanted to cause but never could before- so freely and without consequence.

The child was starting to move again- his bones cracking unpleasantly as he tried- so hard- to be defiant against something he couldn't even begin to imagine he had control over.

"**You'll be dead soon, kit. Doesn't that scare you?"** Kyuubi grinned with the drool slipping down his salivated fangs.

Naruto stood, sweat slipping silently into the streams of blood that dripped their way down his face- curving off and plinking soundlessly against the floor in pace with his hallow gasps. His right hand was clamped tightly over his heart that fluttered beneath his fingertips like a captured dove- his other hand stained and scraped- clutched the wall so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. He could barely stand, and this hand was his only support to his determination- refusal to bow to the monster inside him.

"I'm… n-not… scared," Naruto said in between each struggled breath. Blood curled cruelly in the corners of his mouth as he spoke- choking him in their excessiveness.

His short blonde hair, rung with sweat and water, had somehow managed to fall into his eyes again. Eyes so blue that by looking into their depths, Kyuubi could almost taste the freedom denied from him- the sky. Everything about this child was irksome- his container was a reminder of what he couldn't have and couldn't be. What he couldn't kill.

Kyuubi was tired of waiting for the boy's appearance to stop bothering him. Soon his prison would become the very tool to his survival in a world where godly displays of power had become a fuel source to the greedy. In this human form he would finally possess the perfect façade. The perfect disguise. And the perfect way to avoid the bold. Naruto's body would become an empty hostage- one that could never annoy him, but could always be used against those who still believe the jinchuuriki to exist.

And Kyuubi couldn't wait to finally have it, the body, to himself at last.

"**Then all the more reason,"**said the giant fox, greatly bored by his host now. **"For you to die faster."**

A great surge of crimson chakra collided painfully into Naruto like an enormous tide. It surged over him, thrusting him off his feet and into the air- shooting backwards until finally and painfully colliding him into the back wall. Naruto made an attempt to cry out but the air shot out of mouth before he could even comprehend the pain.

He hung, crucified, to the wall until Kyuubi released the surge at last. It swept away slowly, leaving Naruto to the cruel after effects of gravity. Perhaps the young nin had attempted to move his arms in a way to protect his face from the floor as it rushed up at him. But the slam of gravity crushed his nose and forearms on impact. Bleeding and broken, Naruto could only manage to roll himself over onto his back, blood pouring down his face and scraped up arms.

Blinded by overwhelming pain, Naruto looked blankly up at the pipes above him that somewhat kindly dripped water down his sweaty and wounded face. And for no reason that Naruto himself could explain, he began to cry.

* * *

**D**rops of blood ran down the thin slits in her fingers, dripping small dots around Naruto's naval almost as if adding color to the seal. Crimson chakra was sparking against her own chakra occasionally slipping past her defenses and slicing against her skin cruelly.

Another. On the top of her hand appeared a thin slice, as small as a paper cut, beading with blood. Tsunade flexed her hand at the tinge of pain that overtook her- and fought back to urge to rub her hand against the itching cut. She couldn't dare let up her focus- couldn't afford to remove her hand even for a second.

Her whole body was trembling- aching, as she held her hand over Naruto's naval, almost feeling like she had stuck her finger inside a small hole in a dam- holding back the water there. But it wasn't water she was holding back- nothing that harmless. Water didn't bite.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune began in concern taking a hesitant step forward.

The female Hokage was evidently under a lot of stress. Sweat bled profusely off her forehead, her eyes narrowed as she focused completely on the seal in front of her.

"I'm fine," Tsunade spat, suddenly clutching her wrist in an attempt to steady her tiring hand.

Shizune bit her lip, greatly doubting her words but knowing better than to question. She merely watched, apprehensively, as the blood dripped off Tsunade's delicate fingernails- dripping one tiny crimson pool after another around the seal.

Shizune moved forward again, hands pressed tightly together below her bosom- wrist pushing against the bottom of her ribcage- all in attempts to stop trembling. Her cheeks were hot as she held back her dark thoughts. Between her fingertips was a thin scalpel that she had every intent to use.

Shizune paused before the heart monitor watching as the young boy's heart line jumped up and down calmly on the black screen. The knife's edge pressed into her palm as she eyed the thin line guiltily.

Did she care about Naruto? Of course she did. The boy was a dear friend to her- and he was the soul person responsible for saving Tsunade. It was because of him, no one else, that Tsunade had decided to become Hokage of Konoha. He was a hero and a good person.

But, Shizune reasoned while gripping the handle tightly between her hidden grasp, he was also a jinchuuriki. He was threat to the very existence of their society. The kyuubi in him would not hesitate to murder everyone- even Lady Tsunade without even batting an eye.

And Shizune could not let Tsunade die.

Shizune looked upon the boy as his mouth trembled in weak attempts at sucking in oxygen. His body was breaking down- succumbing to the demon inside him. Shizune could even see the fever beating at the young boy's cheeks as sweat bled relentlessly down his forehead. His hallow gasping could easily be ended. She could put Naruto at rest.

The only time to stop Naruto was at hand- before the kyuubi was released.

Shizune took a deep a breath before pulling the blade out from the concealment of her hands. Gripping it like a pencil, with her index finger pressing at the dull side of the blade, she moved her hand towards Naruto throat.

Tsunade caught the glint of the blade out of the corner of her eyes just when it crossed the path of sunlight. The Hokage looked up in horror just as the cold metal touched Naruto's throat. Fear boiled up in her chest, helpless and unable to move without releasing the seal completely.

"_Shizune! Don't!_" Tsunade shrieked, almost trying to pull away from her fixed position.

She blinked, tears running subconsciously down her face as she dared to see that Shizune had not cut. Shizune was trembling, red faced, with a kunai to her throat.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said with a sigh of relief, her body sagging but her hand still rigid in its focus of concentrated chakra. The silver haired ninja nodded to the Hokage, gently keeping pressure to the kunai at the young woman's throat.

"I'm afraid I can't have you killing one of my subordinates, Shizune-san," Kakashi whispered calmly into the woman's ear. And with a firm grip to the raven haired woman's wrist, he caused the scalpel to fall with a quiet clanking to the floor. Her wrist fell limp in Kakashi's hand, utterly defeated in the purpose she had before. Shizune started feel regret, her eyes falling upon the blonde woman across from her.

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said despondently. "I was just trying to protect you."

And as much as Shizune had fought for the woman's gaze, Tsunade did not meet eyes with her.

"I do not need protection," Tsunade snapped, pushing the long sweaty bangs out of her eyes with her one free hand. "Not from you, Shizune."

Shizune bowed her head, still in Kakashi's grip, smiling ever so sardonically. Her heavy heart hung quite plainly on her sleeve as guilt starting to seep in- stingingly painfully like rubbing alcohol to the burns left when she let a demon of fear control her body.

She was stupid, wasn't she?

Tsunade was just about to speak, perhaps to ask Kakashi where Jiraiya was, when a sudden dull ringing tone caught their ears. The two looked around their eyes falling upon the heart monitor and the flat line which was Naruto's ceased heartbeat.

Shizune's shoulders sagged with relief. So Naruto had done himself in. The threat was over, without having to spill any blood at all.

The young apprentice looked shamelessly over to her teacher, who had just gone a flour white. Denial swept across her features, rippling her skin with a coarse fear. And it was then that her own apathy seized Shizune's attention- she hadn't care that Tsunade had loved Naruto.

It was the hardest thing in the world to watch- watching Tsunade become desperate.

"No," Tsunade gasped, turning her attention back to the seal that withering beneath her clasp of chakra. It started to twist and turn, unnaturally to the tone from the heart monitor. Tsunade started to move away, to revive him, when Kakashi held up a hand to stop her.

"He's not dead," Kakashi said bitterly, putting himself between Naruto and Shizune roughly.

Tsunade's wide eyes wandered over to the boy's silent face. His mouth had come to a peaceful stillness, and his chest no longer rose. There was a small amount of blood accumulating at the corners of his mouth, standing out vividly against his pale face. There was no signs of life. Kakashi must be wrong.

And then his eyes shot open. Shizune let out a unbridled scream. They were crimson red- lifeless- and the pupils had narrowed into murderous slits. The sight was enough to terrify anyone.

Over the pounding of Tsunade's own heart, the heart monitor began to bleep again- slowly at first until slowly reaching a pace slightly inhuman.

"Shit," Tsunade hissed under her breath, as more blood curled down her hand.

She gripped her pained wrist, watching in horror was the red chakra spat out like a geyser from Naruto's naval. She forced more chakra down it, trying to cork the sudden eruption- but her hand was slowly tearing, almost becoming indiscernible in the thick amount of blood that now splashed down Naruto's stomach.

"Shit," Tsunade said again.

* * *

**N**aruto coughed harshly, blood spilling over his lips and leaving a nasty aftertaste in his mouth.

He couldn't run anymore. Left broken on the floor of his soul, with arms unable to support him and legs uselessly tired of functioning. Blood followed his wake, as Naruto pathetically pushed himself backwards into the corner of the dark room- kicking his weak legs pathetically, catching cracks in the floor as support holds and pushing him backwards until his back graced the wall.

Naruto leaned against the wall, pushing against his elbows so that he could sit up. The two walls, on his either side, kept Naruto erect. He tilted his head back to see the red eyes staring down at him from behind the bars.

"**Are you done?"** the monster asked, its eyes vanishing only once as the giant creature blinked.

Naruto leaned his head back against the wall, grateful for the cold stone that chilled his fevered face. He merely eyed the monster with a derisive smile on his face- unable to find any energy to pull words from his mouth.

"**You can't be long from death now, kit," **The monster reproached. **"You aren't much fun once you stop screaming. I suppose I should finish you off before you lose all your good tasting blood."**

Naruto didn't respond, the energy to hold the smile to his face fading. He cringed, pulling his body into a more comfortable position against the wall. Once doing so, he closed his eyes, as if almost ignoring the Kyuubi. Defiant to the end.

Kyuubi found his rage boiling pointlessly over the boy's fearless attitude. Chakra slipped quietly and deadly out from the bars of the cage- almost like a thick mist creeping across the room towards the unbeknownst human child.

Naruto opened his eyes, too late, as the chakra curled itself about his wrist with a boney grip. He tried to pull against it, but his arm, broken from the elbow down, merely sent surges of pain up to his brain. Naruto let out a mute gasp of pain just as another sweep of chakra wrapped itself around his chest and pulled him roughly and unwillingly to his feet.

The chakra pulled him, effortlessly back before the monster in the cage- and there was nothing Naruto could do to break free from it. He merely pushed out the used breath in his lungs and stared numbly at the fox who still wished to toy with him one last time.

"**You know what I will do with your body, Uzumaki?"** The Kyuubi asked, gleefully getting a thrill through the shiver Naruto's body let out when the fox uttered his name. Beyond the shiver, Naruto didn't answer. But the Kyuubi hadn't really anticipated one, an answer, anyway.

"**I will kill them all… for you," **came the Kyuubi's sinister reply. **"Sakura for ignoring you. Sasuke for defeating you. Tsunade for doubting you. Kakashi for neglecting you. And Jiraiya- hell, for being the ass he is."**

And Naruto didn't respond. His face dark and indiscernible. Kyuubi almost had to wonder if the boy had already died- his eyes as unfocused as they were. But the sputtering heartbeat, filtering through the crimson chakra told of the life he still had left.

"**How do you like that, kit?" **asked the Kyuubi. **"Can you just not wait to die? I'll kill Iruka first- how's that? Maybe I'll let you live just long enough to watch."**

And it was then that Naruto stirred. His lips moved but the sound did not reach even the Kyuubi's large ears.

"**What, you aren't happy with that?" **The Kyuubi grinned maliciously. **"Speak up. I can't hear you, kit."**

The Kyuubi squeezed the chakra tighter about Naruto's ribcage, making the boy actually cry out again. Blood ran down the boy's face, causing the Kyuubi's blood lust to grow.

"Don't kill him," Naruto gasped, looking for the first time truly terrified of the Kyuubi. "Please, don't. Not sensei."

Kyuubi squeezed the human boy tighter, irritated by the child's sudden pleading. He didn't play host to weaklings who begged.

But yet, the boy still cried, "Don't kill Iruka-sensei!"

"**You disgust me, kit,"** spat the Kyuubi hurling Naruto's limp body across the damp floor.

Naruto rolled over the floor before finally coming to a halt on his side, his face, slightly skinned from the toss, still towards the kyuubi behind the barred cage. Chakra was still bleeding from the seal, and Naruto could do nothing.

Naruto felt his eyelids starting to grow heavy. Slowly, his eyesight began to waver and dull before him. Hot breath caught in his throat. And then came a slight hallowing in his chest as Naruto felt his heart beat sputter to a stop.

And the young ninja knew, as the numbness swept up his legs, that he would soon cease to be. With blue eyes calmly emptying of life, Naruto looked upon the seal once more.

_I am sorry, Fourth,_ Naruto found himself thinking just as everything went dark.

_I was weak._

* * *

**A**lthough a normal person would hurry up when catching the sound of a scream from his presumed destination, Jiraiya paused. Course, it could also be said, that some young teenager villagers of the female descent had also just happened to pass by, at the time of the shriek, that had momentarily distracted the third of the legendary sennin. Torn between introducing himself to the women, and saving his irritable protégé- Jiraiya almost willing went over to the women. But the image of Tsunade's blood thirsty face haunted his conscience. Consumed by the obvious knowledge of pain that the woman might inflict upon him if harm were to come to Naruto, Jiraiya turned away.

He really wished he had never introduced the two. If it weren't for the fact that Jiraiya knew Naruto could soften the old hag up- he wouldn't have ever even considered bringing the brat to her attention. Naruto really did resemble her late brother far too much.

It wasn't that Jiraiya was coldhearted- not in the least. It's just that, Kakashi had not said much more then "come" when convincing Jiraiya to follow him. So Jiraiya truly had no idea what had really become of his pupil.

He wouldn't have paused- even if the girls had noticed him first, stripped naked, and pleaded him to take them- had he known what had really become of Naruto. Well, he might have hesitated a little. But then again, who wouldn't? That's not something that can happen to someone every day.

Jiraiya had just landed on the proper rooftop when he heard the squeamish gasp of Shizune.

"I'm sorry, lady Tsunade." The girl sputtered covering her mouth as if to stop herself from shrieking again.

There came a thudding at the door, obviously provoked by the scream. Jiraiya saw Tsunade toss her head in the direction of the door- and Shizune rushed forward to secure it shut. Her body weight wasn't nearly enough if they really started to push. There were more of them than her. So Shizune, logically, took the metal rod of the mop nearby and fastened it through the handle so the door could not open.

And through all this fuss, Jiraiya hadn't really taken much of a glance towards the person laying before Tsunade's hands.

He had one leg over the window ledge when he noticed Naruto- and his open crimson eyes.

"…Oh hell," Jiraiya moaned somewhat unintentionally.

Tsunade whipped around at the sound of his voice, her face livid with rage. Jiraiya almost had thoughts of escaping back through the window when he realized she was unable to leave where she stood.

He subconsciously winced at the state of Tsunade's hand. And for a minute or two- he actually felt a tinge of pity for her. That was until she started screaming at him.

"Oh hell? I'll give you oh hell, you bastard. Get your ass in here! What the hell took you so long?"

Jiraiya pulled his other leg over the window sill and stood, careful not to bang his head on the low window frame. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the change of lighting and looked curiously to the exasperated Tsunade.

"What do you want me to do?"

Tsunade flinched as another spark of crimson chakra ran up her arm- cutting deeper and squeezing out more of her blood. Jiraiya tried to keep the concern out of his eyes. He knew it would just make her angrier.

"The five element seal, of course," Tsunade spat, gasping while she gripped her pained shoulder. "It's the only thing that can stop him now."

Jiraiya drew closer to Naruto, inspecting his pale face. His cheeks were starting to regain color. Not a very good thing for them if his eyes were still red.

"I can't," came Jiraiya's quiet reply. His curt response made even Kakashi's eyebrows raise.

"What?" Tsunade hissed. "Yes, you can. You and Orochimaru are the only performers of the five element seal left alive."

She paused, hissing slightly at the pain in her arm. When Jiraiya made no attempt to response, she continued- at a slightly lower somewhat more amused tone.

"You don't seriously expect me to recruit Orochimaru for this rescue effort? Cause I really don't think he'd help me out. Especially after what Naruto did to get that Uchiha back." She smiled wryly, sweat still beading down her forehead. "I don't think he and Naruto on the best of terms at the moment."

Jiraiya managed a small smile at Tsunade's joke- but quickly failed to keep it in place. "Actually I think Orochimaru would more than willingly perform the seal on Naruto. Considering it would turn the brat into a ticking time bomb."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked curiously- taking the words right out of Tsunade's mouth.

"The five element seal," said Jiraiya knowledgably. "Is a powerful seal that restricts the flow of chakra in the body. But with the fox's chakra gushing out like it is now, it would like putting a cork in a well shaken wine bottle."

He mimicked the sound of cork "pop" with the sudden pulling of his thumb against the loose side of his cheek. And the three other conscious people in the room flinched.

"Basically a bomb that would take us with, if you know what I mean," Jiraiya said casually. "And we really can't measure the chakra of the fox demon. It could possibly be a much bigger explosion than just this single room… just in case you are getting any noble ideas, Tsunade."

"Alright, alright," Tsunade snapped bitterly, turning back to the seal that was still ripping and tearing at her hand. "No five element seal. But what do we do now then?"

Jiraiya stared curiously over at Naruto's face and then back to Tsunade, as if he needed to ask permission, "May I try something?"

"By all means," Tsunade grumbled irritably. "Take your time. I'm not in any rush."

Another spark of chakra rewarded her sarcasm, but Tsunade didn't remark on it. Her arm trembled but she kept her firm grip. She was practically depleted of the chakra she could afford to give. Soon she would be tapping into the source that maintained her youthful façade.

Jiraiya pulled out a kunai from his pouch and sliced a clean vertical cut through Naruto's dark shirt. Pulling the scraps of fabric apart, Jiraiya careful felt the boy's chest out.

"What are you doing, you bastard," barked Tsunade as Jiraiya removed the heart monitor scopes from Naruto's chest. "Now's not the time to molest him. Damn, you sicko."

Jiraiya went red in the cheeks, and indignantly retorted, "I like women not men. Besides… that's not what I'm doing."

Jiraiya ran his hand up the center of Naruto's chest, using his other hand to gently close Naruto's eyes again. Then with careful regard, Jiraiya moved his hands in a circular pattern over the boy's chest. Occasionally the heal of his hand would pass over Naruto's heart, and Jiraiya would momentarily press down as if the provoke something there.

"The chakra system," Kakashi muttered with sudden understanding.

Shizune drew closer to the white haired ninja, looking curiously to Jiraiya's hands that were gradually increasing in their pace over Naruto's upper torso. She had seen many medical seals before, but not this one.

"What is he doing?" Shizune asked the jounin cautiously- knowing all too well she was treading on hallow ground.

"He's stabilizing Naruto's usual chakra system. The Kyuubi's chakra is much thicker and requires much more room to push through the body. By restricting the size back to the original strands that are standard with typical human bodies- the Kyuubi's chakra will be forced back into the seal. And," explained Kakashi. "Theoretically speaking, should allow Naruto's original stream of chakra to take back over."

"But," Shizune began. "Wouldn't that be like making Naruto-kun a bomb again?"

"Jiraiya-sennin is doing it more gently than a seal might. It's much more gradual," Kakashi muttered. "That and it will depend greatly on Naruto's ability to take back control of his own body. The chakra Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sennin are feeding him should be enough to revitalize him temporarily- but Naruto will have to find a way to stop the chakra himself."

"That doesn't seem…" Shizune started just to have Kakashi interrupt her.

"It's not reliable- nor even plausible," Kakashi said sternly, almost seeming irritated by her question. "Jiraiya-sennin is not part of the Hyuga clan- he cannot see the chakra system. He's not that blessed. He's just feeling through the darkness, aiming for strands that may or may not be there. It's really just- to buy us time… before we have to think of something else."

And Naruto's red eyes opened once again.

* * *

**K**yuubi thought for sure he had killed the boy. Naruto's head tilted down, lifelessly, towards the earth as breathe pushed out of his mouth for one final sigh. His eyes had almost completely closed- still exposing somewhat the empty blankness of the blue that had seemed so undefeatable in the child's life.

He thought he had won at last.

But yet, as the bloody mess of the spirit started to fade- it then suddenly started to strengthen again. Kyuubi's large eyes inspected the fallen child, his chakra snaking a cautious way back to where Naruto had been thrown.

The forked fingers were about to lace their way around the child's fingertips, when Naruto stirred. The chakra slithered back like a disturbed mist. First the fingers twitched- slowly and suddenly clenching into a fist.

And then came the eyes, fluttering and slowly regaining focus. Kyuubi bared his teeth, a growl inexplicably escaping his throat. This wasn't natural.

Naruto turned his head, somewhat disorientated, in the Kyuubi's direction. Their eyes met- Kyuubi's eyes narrowing and Naruto's widening.

He was alive.

Naruto rolled out of the way just in time as the crimson chakra painfully struck the stone where he once laid. Quickly pulling himself to his feet, Naruto still felt the heavy effects of the dominate chakra. His legs trembled under his weight, but he was in no immediate danger of falling.

"**How are you alive?" **boomed the infuriated voice of the Kyuubi. **"You stopped breathing- you should not exist anymore."**

Naruto momentarily stared at his hands, as if he had been wondering the same thing himself. But, inevitably, Naruto clenched his fists, and grinned back up at the giant demon before him.

"I'm like a cockroach, aren't I?"

The Kyuubi inhaled and, before Naruto could even react, he unleashed a roar of enormous magnitude. One of immense disappointment and impatience that actually pushed Naruto back across the stone floor. It was almost powerful enough to hurl Naruto against the back wall again, had Naruto not fortified himself with chakra to his heels. That's the only thing that prevented his flight. With hands covered over his ears, Naruto squinted up at the angry Kyuubi and spat,

"You really are a bad sport, you know that, right?"

Perhaps it really wasn't the smartest thing in the world- antagonizing the already bitter demon. But Naruto's confidence had increased with his revival. Naruto was still covered in his own blood- but he felt no broken bone nor bruise from the battle before. It was as if he was completely restored- given a second chance.

And, Naruto reckoned while glaring at the broken seal still seeping chakra through his soul, he wouldn't let this second chance go to waste.

There really hadn't been a single battle in Naruto's lifetime to which he was without the great presence- confidence heating his chest. Every punch he threw were directed by this inner strength and every hit taken was guarded by an incredible shield to which Naruto could never properly express gratitude for.

Naruto had always assumed this strength to be one given from the Nine Tails inside his body. It certainly made sense. Naruto had requested power from this satanic creature on more than one occasion. And each time, standing, naturally, beneath this amazing creature of strength, Naruto couldn't help but feel he was given himself away each and every time.

Naruto never feigned intelligence. But he wasn't dumb either. He knew that power from the fox came with an eventual great consequence. So often, Naruto hoped that he would get to a point where his strength could be his own. That he would not have to rely so heavily on the handicap that was the demon fox inside him.

But as the year progressed by, Naruto slowly found himself using the fox more and more often. His dependence on the creature had become somewhat like a drug addiction. The power was overwhelming in its comfort and assurance. He had gone from not using the power for years to using it almost every other mission.

Had the ninjas been getting more powerful? Or had Naruto just gotten weaker? He had always wondered this, and often felt the great reluctance to even fight at all in battles. There would always be this moment's hesitation where Naruto would wonder- would he inevitably be speaking to a fox again at the end of this?

So now, when going head to head with slashing and attacks of things that once always protected him, Naruto felt a great pride swell in himself to know- he was holding his own.

Naruto pressed himself off the ground as another wave of chakra shot out towards his legs, filled with the intent to separate the appendages from his body completely and containing the agile speed of a bullet. Naruto could feel the aftershock of the wave tear up his legs as he launched himself towards the cage.

Naruto was aiming for the seal, evidently. It was bigger than he was- up at least five stories in the air. A human couldn't reach it in one leap, with or without chakra. Naruto knew this, but he wasn't one for thinking about the after effects. Just the action. He knew he had to reach the seal- and that's exactly what he intended to do.

He'd worry about the odds later.

The Kyuubi's large white claws, the size of enormous pillars and large enough to skewer him on the spot, slashed out at his body as Naruto slowly lost altitude. Taking a risk, Naruto allowed himself to fall- and landing only briefly on the claws, that had already made several attempts on his life, before pushing off and launching himself towards the seal again.

The Kyuubi was shrieking, ripping through the air at the boy no bigger than a fly to himself. But his claws could not sink into the flesh he so longed to tear through. His chakra could not catch Naruto in his renewed state. He held a temporary advantage over the Nine Tails. It was all he needed.

Naruto stretched out, finger tips just gracing the tips of the seal. But Naruto had miscalculated. He realized this as gravity slowly started to force him back from whence he came. Grasping out at the seal in vain, Naruto started to fall backwards.

"Dammit!" came his cry as he plummeted.

The kyuubi smiled wickedly, preparing to catch Naruto with unkind claws…

* * *

**A** scream sounded once again from the inside of the emergency room. This time it was Tsunade to cry out. A huge wave of chakra sprang up her arm, slicing deep into the woman's shoulder blade. Blood sprayed the floor, as Tsunade lay hunched over her patient, panting heavily as sweat slipped silently down her face.

"Tsunade," said Jiraiya in concern practically in sync with Kakashi's own spoken concern.

Shizune had her mouth clasped- tears starting to well in her eyes with the sight of Tsunade's suffering. She wanted to rush forward and rip Tsunade away from Naruto. To save her- but she remained still and true to Tsunade's wishes. She didn't want to dishonor the Hokage twice in one day.

"I'm fine," Tsunade practically shouted in her great attempt to draw attention away from her obvious agony.

Jiraiya turned back to treating Naruto's chakra, taking Tsunade's word. Even if she wasn't, they couldn't afford to stop now.

The door was rattling as the children outside attempted entry. Shizune, the closest to the door, distinctively heard Sakura's voice crying out for Tsunade. They had no idea of what was progressing inside this door, but opening it would not help cease any worry the might already have. In fact it would probably just increase them by the tenfold.

"Come on, Naruto," Jiraiya found himself muttering under his breath as he struck Naruto's chest again and again. He too was starting to perspire, flushing more and more chakra into the child- as much as one could take at one time.

"Come on," he spat again.

Naruto's eyes were wide and livid with the chakra of the kyuubi. They still happened to be unfocused, blinded by a battle of dominance within. But slowly, Jiraiya noticed Naruto's nails lengthening as he unconsciously flexed them. The marks in his cheeks were gradually growing wilder, his canines longer and more fierce.

"Come on!" Jiraiya shouted at the senseless child in front of him. "Wake up, Naruto. Listen to me for once, dammit!"

Naruto's mouth suddenly shot open, his body arching upward as he released a primal roar that went shaking through the room. Jiraiya fell backwards with Kakashi's support being the only reason he hadn't fallen over.

Shizune had backed up as far as she could against the now silent door. Hand kept over her mouth, her eyes were glazed over with an undeniable fear. Shizune's face was dark, her whole body trembling with incredible terror. She couldn't even manage the strength to cover her ears.

Tsunade was the only one to stand firm, holding her stance against the spasms that laced Naruto's body after the initial roar. Her eyes were defiant, glaring straight back into the crimson abyss that glared right back up at her.

_I'm not scared of you_, she seemed to say back to them. _I won't let you take him away from me. _

The eyes glared back, the hands starting to move towards her. Naruto's body lurched upward towards Tsunade who stood virtually unprotected against whatever mauling this creature decided to do onto her.

Shizune screamed out once again.

The right claw slashed forward, catching good portion of her cheek with one vertical cut below her eye. Tsunade caught the rest with her free hand and a kunai- a spark igniting between the bone and metal as they collided.

The blank eyes of the kyuubi seemed to dig a hole through her will. Seeing such beautiful blue eyes turned such a repulsive color- it hurt Tsunade's heart so.

It used Naruto's mouth. Opened up and screamed in her face, canines dripping of Naruto's saliva and blood. Tsunade didn't back down. Instead she rose to the challenge- screaming right back. Her piercing shriek was not one of fear but one of dominance. Proof that she was not, in the least, afraid of him.

"Give him back, you son of a bitch," Tsunade shouted, applying more pressure up to the kunai.

She pushed the kyuubi back, leaving him unbalanced as she caused his arm to fall back. It was enough for Kakashi and Jiraiya to latch Naruto back down to the bed.

"Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi gasped through his mask, grunting as he struggled to keep the arm of Naruto he had grappled to the bed.

"Fine," Tsunade stated once again, slipping her kunai back into her pouch and moving back to gripping her still stationary wrist. The bleeding on her hand never got a chance to congeal with the chakra that was pulsating through the naval now.

The crimson chakra was actually spilling over the sides of the bed, filling the room with a thick sense of the fox's presence. The pounding against the door started again, startling Shizune who had been leaning against it. A familiar chipping had begun beyond its boundary.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said urgently.

The white haired jounin nodded, allowing Jiraiya the proper time to take control of the shrieking blonde. Once Jiraiya had securely fastened the child to the bed by wrapping his own arms over the struggling body.

Kakashi backed up, momentarily surveying the scene before taking off through the still open window. His exit was announced only by the slight whistling wind that followed him as he disappeared- and the third scream to which Naruto let out in farewell.

* * *

They heard the screams again. These ones actually being ones emitted from both Tsunade and Naruto.

Hinata, unlike the others who massed about the door, had fallen back. Her face was in her hands, sobbing and trembling something awful as each scream filtered through the solid door. Kiba hung back worried that, with the noticeable paleness in her cheeks, Hinata might pass out.

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata whimpered, her arms and hands shaking as she hid her face behind them.

Shino and Kiba shared a look of understanding as both gently placed a hand over one of Hinata's arms. She wasn't far from collapsing.

Sakura slammed against the door once again, still not getting any response from the people on the other side. Her face was pink with the effort- sweat slightly beading on her face as she tried time and time again to get the door to open.

"Dammit," Sakura spat. "What's going on in there?"

She looked over to Sasuke who seemed remarkably grim. A roar ripped through the air once again that sent an apprehensive shiver down every spine. Hinata collapsed, her head hitting the wall as she went down. Kiba and Shino were just barely able to keep her from hitting the floor.

The shriek left a ominous impression on each person- curdling the very blood. Even the other medical nin had used Tsunade's order of no intrusion as an excuse to their lack of concern. All to avoid having to deal with such horrible shrieking.

Sakura looked back once again to Sasuke who's face had gone dark. He moved his hands, forming various hand seals before pulling back a hand to his side. He flexed this hand as spark charging there, lighting both his and Sakura's features in the dimly lit hall. His eyes swirled into the pattern of the sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura gasped, slowly taking a step back.

They all didn't notice the crimson chakra squeezing itself out from between the cracks of the door. Sasuke did.

"Step back, Sakura," Sasuke hissed dangerously, the chidori flashing ominously in his hand. And Sakura hastily obeyed, hands pressed over her trembling lips as she receded back into the shadows beside the other team of genin.

Sasuke pulled back, the chidori sending sparks through the air as he prepared to hit the door with enough force to shatter it upon impact. The chirping laced the air like screeching on the ears.

But the chidori never hit the door, stopped inches from impact by the sudden firm grip from Sasuke's superior. Sasuke released the chidori, his hand relaxing in Kakashi's grasp- blush raising indignantly on his cheeks.

"I seem to have the privilege of stopping a lot of stupid actions today," Kakashi said almost cheerfully.

Sasuke and Sakura could both tell, by having been under the Jounin's command for the last three or so years, that Kakashi was not amused. Sasuke bowed his head as Kakashi gently released him.

"Sasuke-kun was just trying to-…" Sakura began in protest, a slight flush filling her cheeks as well.

"To do what, Sakura?" Kakashi snapped, his voice cutting right through the center of Sakura's protest. "To put Naruto in more danger?"

Sakura pulled back, hands over her mouth again. Her shoulder rose as she crumbled into herself, fists tightly clamped tightly into a slight of prayer. Thick tears wrapped their way down her face, she shook her head- as if trying to break free from her weakening emotions.

"He didn't mean to do that! He wasn't going to hurt Naruto!" Sakura cried, pushing her fist deeper into her chest as if it might stop her pounding heart.

Sasuke was stunned, his mouth slightly open as if he were almost tempted to acknowledge her. Acknowledge her as she cried her heart out for him- defending his dark intentions.

"Calm down, Sakura-san," Kakashi said calmly, his one eye trying not to linger on her tears.

"Does it really even matter that I calm down?" Sakura shrieked, as she hit her knees. "Does it even matter?"

Kakashi moved forward, clasping her shoulder as she fell to all fours. Tears bled down her face, and the man could find no way to comfort her pain.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" Sakura gasped, as her eyes shot back up to her superior. "Aren't we, _Kakashi-sensei_?"

And Kakashi's one eye widened slightly, unable to answer.

* * *

**N**aruto flipped himself back around as he fell through the air, spotting the Kyuubi's malicious attempt to defeat him. The claws were outside the bars of the cage, pointed up towards his fallen body.

"Dammit!" Naruto screamed thrusting his hands out before him- as if to freeze it from happening. To keep from ending up hanging bloodily from one of the huge skewers laying out hungrily beneath him.

"I can't die," Naruto screamed down at the claws as if they cared what he thought. "I have a promise to keep!"

He closed his eyes, kicking out his legs and arms before him- spreading the chakra from his body out in front of himself. And the enormous spread of chakra caught him, hovered him gently in thin air.

"Wha-…" Naruto gasped once his eyes opened to the sight of blue chakra spread out like a thin glassy sheet from his fingertips and feet. It was remarkable and yet quite unbelievable. He was sure Sakura had already quite clearly stated that no human could possibly master the mass amount of chakra, strength and concentration required to cause a ninja to float.

"How am I doing this?" Naruto gasped. First the revival and now this. What exactly was empowering him if it wasn't the kyuubi?

"**Your guess is as good as mine,"** came the booming reply of the fox just as a huge claw swept down upon Naruto- too late for him to evade. No time to react, only to scream.

* * *

**J**iraiya cringed as more of his chakra seeped into the battle within Naruto. But it seemed his endeavors had paid off. The boy had finally stilled, his mouth hung open in a silent scream and his eyes closing quietly by themselves.

The frog hermit looked over to Tsunade who shook her head. The seal was still unstable, spilling chakra into the room. The floor was starting to shake, trembling with the sudden incredible weight of the air. The single light bulb above them swayed, back and forth, casting discouraging shadows over the group.

There was a clank from above them just as the bulb relieved itself from the chain.

"No," Tsunade spat out suddenly, pushing herself forward over Naruto's body just moments before the bulb fell, crashing into her back. Glass cut her skin painfully, sparing Naruto but relinquishing her grip on the seal as she fell sideways to the floor.

"Tsunade!" Both Jiraiya and Shizune shouted, rushing to the woman's aid. Jiraiya reached her first, catching her before she hit the floor. She winced in Jiraiya's grasp, flexing her outstretched hand.

And then as if just realizing what she had done, Tsunade screamed out with frustration. The seal erupted a sea of red into the room- knocking Shizune right off her feet and into a tray of medical equipment, unconscious before hitting the floor.

Tsunade gripped Jiraiya harshly, her eyes tightly shut as if she didn't want to see what she had done. And Jiraiya merely held her numbly, unable to keep his eyes off the monster that was rising- rising straight from hell.

* * *

**K**akashi pushed himself in front of Sakura, protecting her as the door blasted open- pelting them with debris.

Sasuke was hurled backwards into Kiba, with a large portion of the wood pinning them both to the wall. Sasuke was knocked unconscious with a blow to his head, while Kiba had to bear the pain when the heavy wood embedded into his leg.

Kiba stayed awake minutes after the initial explosion, surveying the damage as much as he could, past the wood and Sasuke's body. He was bleeding heavily- much more so then Shino who also had been hit between the eyes by a sharp shard.

Unconscious but still breathing, he managed to fall in such a position that protected Hinata- his little bugs managing to shield him from any additional damage that might consequence this chance. Even unconscious the creatures still managed to protect him- even if it meant that they forfeited their existence in return.

Kiba couldn't hid his repulse at the bug juices that ran down Shino's back from those who had daringly sacrificed themselves.

Kiba knew Akamaru would be coming soon- despite his refusal to go towards the room when the screams first sounded… Kiba knew Akamaru would want to help now.

But Kiba didn't want Akamaru to come. He had a sickening feeling deep in his gut that it would not be safe- that they were all in grave danger of not living much longer.

Just as the pink haired girl said.

His eyelids growing heavy, Kiba cast a look in the girl's direction. She had gone slack in the white haired jounin's arms.

The man that held her, on the other hand, was remarkably still awake with his hitai-ate for once not askew. Kiba sucked in a pained breath at the red eye that peered out from behind the other eyelid. A sharingan eye.

_It must be bad_, Kiba concluded just as he fell out of consciousness. _We're probably going to die._

And sure enough, a familiar bark sounded down the hall just as Kiba slumped over against Hinata.

* * *

**N**aruto pushed his hands upwards, creating yet another transparent sheen that shielded him from the kyuubi's attack. But as the Kyuubi pushed downwards, the sheet of chakra beneath Naruto's feet shattered leaving him fully to the consequence of gravity.

Naruto fell away from the snapping jaws of the monster above him. His hair rustling as the monstrous claws receded back behind the bars of his soul prison creating a sudden wind in their swift movement. Falling backwards, Naruto had a sudden feeling rising in his throat. His body tilting so he hung upside down while gravity whipped past his body, Naruto felt he had certainly been here before.

Except last time he had called on the fox and this time it was trying to kill him.

Courage rose in his chest, although Naruto couldn't really explain why. Simply reacting to what he figured to work, only he had already done once before, Naruto thrust his hands beneath him again once again finding something solid to stop his fall.

Naruto bent his arms as his body took the impact of the handstand, and flipped himself back to his feet. Before the kyuubi could strike him again, Naruto pressed off the sheet of chakra again- a shorter distance to travel than before. He shot upwards, letting his body come up on even level with the seal before firmly kicking out with his right foot.

He pressed into the crack, fastening the lock back into place. Chakra burned up his legs as he dared to plug the leak.

Wounded, Naruto allowed his body to cry out in pain- allowed himself fall back once again.

The kyuubi was screaming. Naruto covered his ears and tightly closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the ground rushing up at him. And for some reason- all his strength was gone.

He was done. He was alone. But he had won.

* * *

And Naruto's eyes shot open. The chakra that had exploded from his body only moments before dissipated leaving only a great void of silence behind. His eyes were blue.

"Naruto," Jiraiya started cautiously, noticing the boy's eyes had opened. He had his free hand on his weapon pouch. But Tsunade grabbed his wrist in warning.

"It's over," She said gently, bracing her bleeding shoulder as she spoke.

Naruto's eyes were wide shooting back and forth through the room, as if not certain where he was. He was starting to breathe heavily, his hand gripping tightly the scraps of his shirt that still hung over his heart.

Jiraiya helped Tsunade to her feet, finally in Naruto's line of sight. At the same point time, Kakashi had entered the room, kunai drawn. Naruto saw them both out of either eye and started to scream.

With clear disorientation, Naruto kicked himself off the stretcher- flipping the bed over before Jiraiya could make a move to stop himself. Not recognizing any of them, Naruto fled- hiding behind what little furniture still left in tact.

His bright blue eyes were large, like a frightened child, and brimming with tears as he trembled violently, half naked before the strangers he could not recognize.

"Naruto-kun," Jiraiya cried moving forward- just temporarily leaving Tsunade to her own vices. "Don't you recognize me? Ero-sennin?"

He managed to get a hold of Naruto's wrist, to which Naruto pulled away so aggressively that he broke it himself. Horrorstruck, Jiraiya released the shrieking boy who now had every reason to be terrified of him.

Naruto clutched the broken limb and pulled himself into a corner, shaking like a trapped animal.

Kakashi tucked the kunai away- perhaps far too late and stood his ground. His sharingan anticipated that Naruto would try to run past him on his left side. And sure enough, Naruto made such an attempt for the exit. Kakashi moved so fast that Naruto had no time to react. Kakashi had Naruto from behind, arms tucked beneath Naruto's armpits so that he was lifted just slightly off the floor and rendered helpless. At least theoretically speaking.

Naruto shrieked out again, tears running down his face as he tried so desperately to get free.

"Stop it!" Tsunade screamed over the boy's own wild shrieks. "You're hurting him!"

It was in this moment's indecision that Naruto drew back his leg and roughly jammed it up in probably the worst place ever to strike on the male body. Kakashi crumbled helplessly, eyes tearing up at the pain while Naruto was left with chance to get free.

Jiraiya hadn't intended to- but he started laughing.

Naruto made a run for the door, but Tsunade stood in his way. Screaming out in frustration, Naruto slammed both his broken and unharmed fist against her, slapping against her face, and wounded arm- trying to get her to relent. But she didn't move, and she didn't grab him.

Defeated, Naruto fell to his knees. He was still shaking- still filled with terror but thwarted by exhaustion. Tsunade drew down to his level, ignoring the bruises on her face and arms where he had hit her, and ever so gently she pulled him into a hug.

Naruto fought at first, slamming his fists pointlessly against her back for a moment or so, before just burying his face into her good shoulder- sobbing. Tsunade hushed him softly, kindly rubbing his back as he cried.

"I know. I know, but it's over now, Naruto," Tsunade said. "You're safe."

Jiraiya was halfway through helping a mostly recovered Kakashi to his feet again when Tsunade had successfully managed to mostly tame Naruto. Jiraiya eyed the trembling child in her arms with certain confusion.

"What the hell was that?" He asked somewhat harshly.

"Those boys…" Kakashi began before Tsunade could. "In the caves… suffered the same. They were… terrified to death. The wounds on their bodies were… self inflicted."

"We should have anticipated Naruto to act the same way," Tsunade said softly, still gently stroking the boy's back.

She was slightly startled when Naruto pulled his arms around her, burying himself deeper into his shoulder- hugging Tsunade tighter against himself. Like a child afraid of losing her.

Tsunade sighed and gently pulled away. Naruto looked up at her, his eyes filled with a sincere fear. His lips seemed to move to the word, "no" over and over again. But he had not the strength to actually say it.

Tsunade couldn't keep the pity from her eyes as she pressed her fingers to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," She whispered as the boy's eyes rolled back into his head.

Naruto's body went slack in her arms. Carefully she lifted him, with remarkable strength for a woman of her stature, and gently laid Naruto back on the stretcher- up righted for her by Jiraiya.

"What did you do?" inquired Kakashi out of curiosity more than demand.

"He won't remember any of this when he wakes up," Tsunade said softly, pushing the bangs off his gentle face. "I forced a short term memory loss injury upon him. I don't know how much he'll forget- a day, a month… a year… But he won't remember _that_. At least not for a while."

Tsunade clutched the sheet that Naruto laid on, clenching it as her arms started to shake. Tears sparkled down from her chin and nose as she fought them back.

"I had no choice," She whispered. "Oh God, I'm sorry, Naruto."

And Jiraiya moved forward, just in time to catch Tsunade as she dove her face into his chest- crying almost hysterically in her exhaustion. Awkward as it was, Jiraiya kindly held her as she wept. He had had to do this twice before. Once when her brother died and the other when Orochimaru left them for good. He seemed very unlucky in the times he chose to return to Konoha.

"Don't worry," Jiraiya smiled weakly. "It's all over now."

"Don't count on it," Kakashi muttered staring over at the seal still visible on Naruto's stomach.

Tsunade turned, eying the seal herself. It was graying- slightly faded from its formal glory. The sight almost made her sick.

"We'll have to call an emergency meeting," Tsunade said quietly- wiping off her tears with her free hand.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed tearing his eyes off Naruto. "But first you have a few more patients- and I think they are currently in a bit more need."

Tsunade's trailed to the empty door frame where she heard a dog whimpering. Sakura lay quietly on the floor directly from the door. A few feet away, was Shino shielding the unconscious Hinata. Blood thickly drenched the floor behind a large shard of wood where Tsunade could see where both Sasuke, and judging by the reactions of the whimpering dog next to the wood, and Kiba were. A great exhaustion overcome her at the sight.

"Well then," Tsunade said softly. "I better call back the medical nins."

* * *

"What?" Iruka gasped, his shout nearly catching the attention of everyone in the classroom.

Konohamaru pressed a finger to his lip in irritation, obviously not wanting anyone else to know, "I saw Naruto-niisan being taken into the hospital earlier today, okay?"

He huffed slightly and grumbled slightly under the weight of the water bucket that Iruka had forced him to hold. "That's the only reason I came back here was to tell you, Iruka-sensei. And this is the thanks I get."

"You shouldn't skip class in the first place, Konohamaru-kun," Iruka scolded, noticing how the class was starting to grow restless- wanting to hear what the two were saying outside the classroom door.

"If it weren't for my skipping, you wouldn't have known," Konohamaru retorted cleverly, switching arms to hold the bucket of water.

"This is your third year as a dobe at this academy so don't start that with me, Konohamaru-kun," spat Iruka, rubbing his temples and nervously looking out the window. "It's almost like you are going for a record."

"Naruto-niisan's record," Konohamaru grinned mischievously just earning himself a painful rap over the head.

"That's not a record to aim for," Iruka muttered bitterly. He didn't strike as hard as he usually did- which meant he was distracted.

Konohamaru was just about to set down the bucket to rest his arms when a sudden person arrived in a gust of wind and leaves in front of him. It startled the boy so much that he fell over, spilling the water and bucket on his head.

"Nara Shikamaru-san," Iruka nodded at the young boy who arrived before him.

"I bring word from Kakashi-san," announced the boy although looking terribly bored of doing so. "You are to meet the Fifth at room four-six-eight of the leaf hospital. She's currently with a patient she can't leave the side of."

Hearing this made Iruka's heart jolt. "Is it Naruto-kun?" He asked urgently.

But Shikamaru merely looked at him quizzingly. "Wasn't Naruto on a mission today?"

"Yeah but-…" said Konohamaru coming out from underneath the bucket. But before he could say much more than a few words, Iruka knocked the bucket over his head again, leaving his curses echoing underneath the metal bucket.

"I was mistaken. I'll go," said Iruka softly and then pushing Konohamaru to him, Iruka said. "Could you please take care of him and my class while I'm gone? Thanks."

He didn't leave much room for Shikamaru to protest before he was gone in a very similar blast of wind. Shikamaru and Konohamaru blinked until they both turned to look at each other.

_A substitute. Score,_ thought Konohamaru happily. He beamed up at the boy not much older than himself. Shikamaru took one look at the boy's grin and then at the door where the noise from the class grew progressively louder.

"How troublesome," he sighed.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R! 

Damn (pardon my french) this was a long chapter. I really wanted to get Iruka into the picture since a lot of people were complaining about his lack of appearance lately. Truth be told this chapter was mostly Tsunade- obviously. And I wanted to keep Iruka blissfully in the dark, so to say. He'll have enough angst later on to deal with, obviously.

Okay, a couple of things. Obviously I made up a lot of things in this chapter. Jiraiya and his use of tightening the ways of chakra. No idea if you can actually do that- but lets all just pretend, for this story, we can.

That and the whole chakra on air. Kind of another thing, Naruto couldn't do on his own. But since he had two very skilled ninjas pouring chakra into him, he was able to, in a moment's panic, achieve. I'm not sure if he will really be able to do that outside his soul world.

I was trying to include everyone in this chapter- which is mostly why it was so long. But I'm sure you all won't mind.

In any case, you can reward me with longer reviews, ne? Well I can always hope, right?

I can't stress this enough. But if you really want to know what's going on with my stories and why I have not updated- please just look at my livejournal. The link is on my profile. You really don't need to review again to ask me why I haven't updated.

Thanks for all your reviews. Those who reviewed last time were: **A. Minamino**, **Kenshin Himura**,** Tanuki-dono**, **Kunoichi-chan**, **STUPIDHUMANZZ**, **NekoRaven**, **Godsbane**, **Death Past Words**, **Mythologic**, **blackrose113**,** klxzz**, **The High Demon Lord**, **vulpes of potestas**, **Number One Hyper Active Knu**ckle Head Ninja, **Pink Scales**, **narutolover700**, **Bloodluvingirl**, **abhi V.**, **Tokyogirl12**, **loaned**, **INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA**, **FMA-lover16**, **spikemyangel**, **Delauney**, **Miako**, **MarshmellowDragon**, **LanierShazar**, **firmin**, **YumeTakato**, **Rasen Aki**, **Flava Sava**, **isthisparadise**, and **drgn prncss**. Thanks all of your for your patronage. Whoo. Don't I sound official.

Okay people still don't seem to understand me. This is not going to become a romance fic. When I mean **sakanaru** or **hinanaru**, I mean that the will have moments where they have a relationship building. Not intimate. Not romantic. Unless you wish to define it that way. This story is my attempt to be impartial. I'm trying just to expand their deeper understanding of one another.

I have a lot of people saying that they won't read the story anymore because they thing it's becoming a romance. It's not. Sure, there will be points in which Hinata will be concerned with Naruto and Naruto be sort of chasing after Sakura. But really no different then the canons placed in the show.

If you stopped reading my story because you think it's turning into a romantic epic- rawr you. I'm really having a hard time explaining this concept to people. And I guess it might just be because I'm sort of jaded in my views of what is and what isn't a **sakanaru** or **hinanaru**.

I just want to say one last time before I keel over in exhaustion that I am trying my very hardest to make a story that has no real romantic base- strictly being on the methods Konoha takes on understanding who Naruto is.

Each person- or at least I hope so- will have their moment in which they reflect on Naruto's situation or on trying to determine who Naruto is. So please! Please! Stop telling me that you won't read anymore because this is becoming a romance. I never meant it that way. I'm sorry for misinterpreting the meaning of what those pairings meant.

Anyway. Please review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	7. Missing Pages Of The Mind

**Call Me Selfish**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't have to write annoying disclaimers- now would I?

As I said before, this will not be a soul romance. The most romance in this story would be the typical sort that occurs in the show. Other than that- the major relationship is the one of trust between Naruto and those who live in Konoha with him.

Okay so it has been a long time. No excuses. Then I suppose we shall just move on with the story then, ne?

LAST TIME ON CALL ME SELFISH  
"**You'll be dead soon, kit. Doesn't that scare you?"**  
And for no reason that Naruto himself could explain, he began to cry.  
The only time to stop Naruto was at hand- before the kyuubi was released.  
"_Shizune! Don't!_"  
She was stupid, wasn't she?  
"**Are you done?"**  
"Don't kill Iruka-sensei!"  
_I am sorry, Fourth,_ Naruto found himself thinking just as everything went dark.  
"May I try something?"  
And Naruto's red eyes opened once again.  
"**You stopped breathing- you should not exist anymore."**  
He'd worry about the odds later.  
"Give him back, you son of a bitch," Tsunade shouted, applying more pressure up to the kunai.  
"We're all going to die, aren't we?"  
He was done. He was alone. But he had won.  
"I had no choice," She whispered. "Oh God, I'm sorry, Naruto."  
"You are to meet the Fifth at room four-six-eight of the leaf hospital…"  
"... I'll go," said Iruka softly…

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Missing Pages of the Mind

"Spin me round again  
and rub my eyes  
this can't be happening" –Imogen Heap

**T**he sun was sinking sickly through the heavy afternoon sky painting the quiet once doomed city a faint shade of orange. That was his favorite color, wasn't it?

Tsunade sighed deeply applying a bit too much pressure to Kiba's leg. The young man gritted his teeth and suppressed a hiss of pain that threatened to spill out his mouth. Tsunade blinked and weakly glanced up at her patient, "My apologies, Inuzuka-san."

"Nah," grunted the young man though still obviously holding in his agony. "_Daijobu desu_."

Tsunade smiled at the boy's determination to keep face. His stubbornness reminded her sharply of another young patient of hers still unconscious several rooms away. The Hokage shook off her guilty feelings and fastened the wrap and brace securely over the man's leg.

"There you go. Just rest and I'm sure you'll be up and able in no time," Tsunade said lightly while rising from her seat. The gruff young gentleman nodded, still gently thumbing the brace. It looked uncomfortable.

"How is Naruto-kun?" said a voice in the opposite corner. Tsunade cast her gaze in the direction of the voice meeting her reflection in dark sunglasses.

Tsunade stepped around Kiba's large wolf dog, Akamaru, with disregard to the question. She didn't approve of having animals in the hospital but in the case of nin-dogs the hospital made exceptions. And who was she to go against already set in rules?

It was hard to avoid the long shaggy tail as it swept the floor, but she managed it. She moved towards the end of the bed, taking up the clipboard nonchalantly to put down some marks.

She knew the question would hang in the air unless she answered it. Both Kiba and Shino were watching her intently. It couldn't be avoided.

"He's suffering, at the physical most, a few broken bones. Those will heal quite quickly," said Tsunade hastily, erasing an error she made on the clipboard.

Kiba seemed all right with that answer. But Shino was too clever to miss how she skipped around the question. Tsunade couldn't say she wasn't expecting it.

"Beyond the physical most?"

Tsunade sighed deeply, setting the clipboard back with care. Looking up at the two boys with her piercing eyes, she said in the most authoritative tone she could muster, "I am not at privilege to release anymore information on Uzumaki's condition at this time. I hope you'll understand.

"But if you want to know about Hinata-san's condition…"

"She's alright," Shino interjected before Kiba could ask. "She was resting when I went to see her. Hardly a scratch on her."

Kiba let out a sigh of relief. Both boys held great concern for the young girl's wellbeing, even though they denied it if brought to attention.

Tsunade looked between them fondly, impressed by their comradeship- something she hadn't been apart of for years. Both boys did well to protect young Hinata in the explosion. Shino bearing a wrap around his head hiding a small welt and Kiba with his damaged leg. Both teammates were doing their best to guard Hinata when she fell unconscious. It was foolish at worst but quite admirable at best.

All four heads in the room turned when the door slid open, showing Shizune in the frame. She turned pale under Tsunade's gaze but remained resolute in voice.

"Tsunade-sama. Your other patient…"

"Thank you, Shizune-san," Tsunade interrupted gently with a quick glance at the other occupants of the room. "Do you mind seeing to Inuzuki's needs? I believe he may need some pain killers for his leg."

"Um, _hai_," answered Shizune swiftly and obediently. She didn't dare go against the Hokage since her traitorous actions earlier that day. The young woman stepped aside watching silently as her powerful superior made her way past.

The Fifth's hands were bandaged all the way up to her shoulder blades. Any pain she might have from extensively using her arms was ignored purely by willpower. Medication would hamper her work on the other patients that needed her immediate care. One of those patients was the person who put her in such a painful state. But Shizune dare not say a word.

"Well then, Inuzuki-kun," Shizune said in what she hoped was a more confident voice as she plucked up his clipboard and scanned the contents. "Let's see what we can do for you."

* * *

**S**akura woke up suddenly suffering only a mild headache as she rose from the hospital bed. She was not surprised to find the room she rested in empty. As her mind attempted to retrace the incident, hours before, she was more surprised to even be on a bed than to not have any guests along her bedside.

Her heart fluttered as she suddenly remembered what brought them here. What was that thick suffocating wave of crimson chakra that blasted the door open? Could that possibly have come from Naruto?

Shame burned her skin as she thought of how quickly she had fallen victim to unconsciousness. She could not make that mistake again. She had to help- if there were anyone left to help.

Panic swelled in Sakura's chest as she swung her feet off the bed- and noticed that she had not even been redressed into a hospital gown. That indicated that she had merely been dropped upon the bed- to be rid of her dead weight. It meant that someone else was wounded more seriously than just unconsciousness- more seriously than her. The lack of attention to her state of health just confirmed her worries.

She was somewhat mistaken about the room being empty. She heard the soft wheezing snores coming from behind her when she made for the door. She hadn't noticed the young raven-haired woman lying in the bed on the opposite side of her. Curtains had concealed her from Sakura's immediate view.

The girl was curled up into a ball, knees tucked tightly against her chest as she slept soundly. Her hair splashed over the white sheets like a beautiful purple waterfall making the other woman envious for her longer hair. Sakura was glad to see that Hinata had faired well. She seemed unharmed which Sakura could only assume was thanks to Kiba and Shino's desperate attempts to protect her.

Sakura slid open the door, wishing Hinata a few more hours of blissful dreams before slipping into the dark hallway.

The young ninja had no idea where to start. Although she had spent many days in the hospital over the years, enough to make her familiar with her surroundings, she had no idea where they may have put Naruto. If her memory served well then the first floor emergency room was destroyed which left three other rooms to check on the upper floors. That's if Naruto was still in critical condition anymore.

A passing window gave Sakura perfect view of the setting sun. It had been at least a handful of hours since she lost consciousness. Anything could have happened in that span of time, provided that it was only hours and not days. If she had been asleep longer than a day than it could very well be too late to be of any help to Naruto. Was he- Could he already be-?

Sakura gripped a heavy hand tightly over her heart, crumpling her pink gi. She was nervous and worried; there could be no denying that. But Sakura couldn't allow herself to stand idly by waiting for someone to let her know what was going on.

By a stairwell, Sakura quickly found out what floor she was on. The fourth floor, it was usually one for overnight guests. Not the floor for long-term patients. Sakura paused in front of the stairs thumbing her chin and trying to reason out where Naruto might have been placed. She could go down to the lobby and see if she could find the roster- but that might get her caught by her fellow nurses. What if Naruto wasn't allowed to have guests? She would have to force her way into his room.

If it came to that Sakura didn't want Tsunade to know she was up and about. Tsunade would most certainly put a leash on her young apprentice. That woman knew Sakura too well to not know she would pull off a stunt like this when it came to her teammates. Naruto had rubbed off on her over the years they were the only members of team seven. The fifth constantly observed and informed Sakura of this whenever she made an impulsive decision.

Just when Sakura opted to search the fifth floor, one floor that half reserved for emergency patients and half for contagious, she was stopped. Footfalls sounded down the hallway, quickly approaching her position.

Sakura backed her way against the door well in hopes that person would just pass her by. Holding her breath and watching the hallway she didn't notice a hand shoot out of the darkness. She didn't notice until it had clamped tightly over her mouth and pulled her into the dark room. She struggled and kicked but failed to make enough noise before the door clicked shut behind them.

Her heart hammered wildly as the person held her close. It was a male, either that or an incredibly powerful woman. She couldn't break free from the grip the captor held over her. All Sakura could do was watch helplessly as the person she had previously thought of hiding from was passing them by. She watched their shadow slip past the door and listened hopelessly as the footsteps faded away.

She couldn't even begin to think of what this horrible person might want to do to her. And then it spoke, "Calm down, Sakura. It's just me."

At the sound of the voice, Sakura relaxed. She suddenly didn't mind being held, in fact, she wished he wouldn't let go.

The captor released her mouth and body gently stepping away as if to show he meant no harm. Sakura missed his arms wrapped around her. It was a rare privilege.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed with both relief and pleasure coated over her voice.

She turned to face him, his pale features illuminated by the low light. The dark haired boy merely stared blankly at her in return. As soon as her initial shock had faded away, Sakura's expression quickly took one of pity. Sasuke had a large lump on his head- a purple bruise that stood out beneath his bangs. It was bleeding only ever so slightly- but it still needed attention.

"You're unhurt," Sasuke said dully giving her a once over and causing Sakura to blush.

"Yes, I'm fine," came Sakura's weak reply. "But Sasuke-kun… your forehead."

She tried to reach for his bruise, to brush back the dark bangs that poorly attempted to shield it from her. But Sasuke winced and pulled away from her.

"It's fine," said Sasuke sternly and Sakura retreated her hand.

"They didn't bandage it?" Sakura whispered softly fear slowly poisoning her words. Once again that meant another wound was not important enough for attention. This one bleeding. Just what could have been more horrible than that ugly knot on poor Sasuke's bleeding forehead?

"You are the first person I've seen so far," answered Sasuke honestly. His face still held the same handsome stern expression- just like always. She could read nothing behind the dark pupils of his eyes.

With nothing more to say, Sasuke turned. He paused halfway through sliding back open the door to the hallway and added quietly, "I think I know where Naruto is."

He didn't even need to look at her puzzled face to know her response.

"That is who you're looking for, right?"

"Um," Sakura nodded.

Her heart had fluttered at the news. But she did not feel relief. Uncertainty clouded her mind as it relayed the memory of the hours before. Memories of horrible blood curdling screams and the massive oppressive wave of crimson chakra that blasted through the doors. What would Naruto be when they found him? A corpse? Perhaps he would be smiling, completely unharmed, waiting for them- as if it all had been one huge prank. She wished Naruto could have been clever enough for that.

But before Sasuke exit, he was suddenly pressed back into the room by the point of a kunai. Sakura gasped and rushed to his aid- only to smile weakly at the upside down person on the other side of the weapon.

"If you wanted to see Naruto-kun, all you had to do was ask," came a voice muffled by the facemask that covered it.

"Kakashi-sensei," both Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. The silver haired man merely nodded in response, tucking away his kunai and dropping down on the floor in front of them. His one good eye wrinkled with lines of amusement for a moment before turning serious again.

"I figured you two would try to find Naruto-kun with or without permission," said Kakashi. "I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

He then winked and held out a beckoning hand. "Come along then. I'll take you to Naruto-kun's room."

The two exchanged glances but both decided for themselves that it would best just to follow their superior's orders.

Following in silence, Sakura kept in time with Sasuke's longer strides through the empty hallways. They heard voices echo from occasional rooms. Sakura once thought she heard the soft voice of Hinata- but she dared not stop. Neither Kakashi nor Sasuke were about to break their pace for anyone. Especially Sasuke. Determined to find his missing teammate, Sasuke wouldn't stop for anything, not even her.

She was used to knowing this.

* * *

**"A**h," said Tsunade pausing in the hallway and casting her gaze over the three people sitting outside. They stood up from the chairs at her approach and bowed their heads respectfully. The whole of team seven had already beat her to Naruto's quarters. She was impressed to say the least.

"Visitors, I see?" She smiled over the two teenagers before sharing a knowing nod with the Jounin superior. "I'm sure Naruto will be pleased."

She walked past them all, avoiding Sakura's questioning stare. Placing a hand on the small notch in the door, she paused and looked back over to Kakashi.

"I'll wave you all in as soon as I'm done tending to him. Please wait here until then."

The door shut quietly behind her leaving no room for protest. Sighing lightly after the door separated her from the tense gazes outside, Tsunade allowed herself a brief reprieve. Kakashi was under strict orders not to let the other two know the extent of Naruto's injuries. It was her wish to keep this secret as long as possible. At least long enough until she could see what damage she and the kyuubi had caused to Naruto's mental state.

Jiraiya sat at Naruto's beside in a chair he seemed to have provided himself. She disliked dogs in the hospitals and she especially disliked Jiraiya's frogs. Tsunade said nothing to him though and avoided eye contact the with large orange toad he sat upon.

"I could have gotten you a chair from outside," Tsunade said stiffly while walking over to the bed.

Jiraiya said nothing. His toad however licked its eyeball with a hint of defiance.

The white haired hermit was looking over Naruto's silent form. The boy who had not stirred for the past several hours was starting to flush in the cheeks and his fingers occasionally twitched. They were good signs of recovery.

Tsunade leaned over the boy, careful to keep her hair from falling on his face. His eyelids scrunched as if he felt someone watching him and then slowly fluttered open. It took a moment for his blue eyes to focus but focus they did. It was evident that the Kyuubi was no longer in control.

"Good. You're awake," Tsunade smiled tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

Naruto started to say something but Tsunade interrupted him, "You were in an accident and hit your head. Could you tell me your name and rank please?"

The boy looked up at her in puzzlement for a moment or two- blinking wearily and casting a furtive glance in Jiraiya's direction. He looked down at the frog the man was sitting on but did not react at all to the strange sight. He merely licked his dry lips, eyes not leaving the sight of the frog, and spoke in a hoarse voice, "Uzumaki Naruto… Aca- Um… Genin."

"Good," Tsunade responded trying not to be bothered by his hesitation. "Do you know who I am?"

"Obaachan," came Naruto's curt retort. Jiraiya laughed but quickly hid his mouth behind his hand. Tsunade was not as amused.

"No, Naruto. My name. Tell me my name," Tsunade said sternly trying to resist throttling Jiraiya in his amusement. Obviously he was still Naruto enough to crack jokes.

"But I don't know your name," replied Naruto softly. His response immediately ceased Jiraiya's laughter. Tsunade tried very hard to appear unfazed by his response, but she was failing to do so. Guilt was forcing tears to sting her eyes.

"G-good. Good," Tsunade said desperately trying to regain her composure. "Now, could you tell me your team number?"

"Team..." began Naruto at length, staring up at the ceiling as if to draw something out of his hole filled memory. "Seven?"

"Yes. Good, Naruto-kun," She added back on the honorifics from his name so not to confuse him but it was quite painful to do so. "Do you remember who is on your team?"

"Sakura-chan," chimed Naruto almost cheerfully.

Tsunade smiled with relief. At least he remembered something. "And…"

"That bastard."

"His name, Naruto-kun."

"Uchiha Sasuke- bastard."

"Yes, now, do you remember your superior Jounin officer, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked thoughtfully at the ceiling again, "Um, no. I don't. Who's that again?"

Jiraiya sucked on his teeth. Evidently if Naruto couldn't even remember Kakashi then there was no way he'd remember a certain perverted frog hermit.

"It's not important, Naruto-kun. You'll meet him soon enough," she choose her words carefully so not to panic the young boy. "Now how old are you, Naruto-kun?"

"Twelve," He didn't even hesitate in response. That was at least four years unaccounted for.

Jiraiya sent a nervous glance her way but Tsunade ignored him. "All right. One last question, Naruto-kun," she paused thinking it through. "Do you know what you are?"

Naruto's eyes widened with confusion. He looked warily over at Jiraiya before turning back to meet Tsunade's uncomfortable stare.

"What do you mean?"

She pointed to approximately where his stomach would be under the covers of the bed. "Do you know what's in there? Inside you?"

Naruto went pale, obviously bothered that these strangers knew about his well-guarded secret.

"It's all right," Tsunade interjected before Naruto could respond. "If you know, there's no need to answer."

She drew away from the bed, not even bothering to write her findings down. She was quite capable at remembering all of Naruto's injuries. Naruto tried to raise himself up off the bed but winced at the sharp pain stabbing and pounding in his chest. He probably had a broken rib or two. Jiraiya pressed Naruto back into the bed with a gentle hand.

"Don't move just yet, boy," he said. "Give yourself time to heal."

"But wait," Naruto cried, stopping Tsunade dead in her tracks. "Tell me who you are? What exactly happened to me?"

Tsunade turned, hand on the sliding door, and her face forcing a soft smile his way.

"My name is Tsunade, Naruto-kun. I'm the fifth Hokage of Konoha. _Hajimemashite_," she said with a bow that normally should not be given to one so far below in rank to her. But Tsunade felt the need to just because. Just because it was Naruto. She ignored Jiraiya's blatant stare.

"_Anata wa?_" Naruto asked turning to Jiraiya now. Naruto wasn't as bothered by Tsunade gracious greeting. The only thing she said that bothered him was that she was the hokage. The last hokage he remembered was old man Sarutobi. But he was too confused to ask her to clarify.

"Jiraiya-sennin. _Dozo yoroshiku_."

It seemed that was as far as Naruto's inquiry could go today. Neither name struck a cord in his memory. He remained on the bed, pondering over the names in the silence. Tsunade nodded to Jiraiya- silently motioning for him to leave the boy alone.

Jiraiya rose, his toad disappearing in a pop and puff of smoke. Naruto coughed and waved his good hand in front of his face. It was then that he realized his other arm was bound up in a cast. He had broken his wrist as well as ribs? What in the world had he been doing?

"There's some friends of yours here to see you, Naruto-kun. Should I send them in?" Tsunade called from the entrance as soon as the long white haired man was at her side.

Naruto's eyebrows rose with the question. He didn't remember having anyone who'd come to see him in the hospital. Was it perhaps Iruka-sensei?

Trying to hide his pleasure, Naruto nodded. Tsunade returned the gesture before disappearing into the hall with Jiraiya in close pursuit. Naruto couldn't help but feel at their leave, that perhaps he had upset them in some way.

And it wasn't until they were gone that he realized they never answered his question about what happened to him. He wondered if they dodged the question on purpose.

* * *

**"H**ow is he, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked earnestly as soon as Jiraiya had closed the door behind them. She could see better than anyone the disturbed look in the Hokage's eyes.

"He's healthy," Tsunade said distantly. "But he's suffering… from an acute long term memory retrograde amnesia... I- I didn't foresee this."

Sakura tried to say something but Sasuke cut her off. "What does that mean? How on earth did get amnesia!"

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya looked ready to defend the fifth's former actions but she wouldn't let them. With swift silencing glances to both, she answered the angry youth, "I induced the injury upon him."

"You did _what_!" Sasuke practically shrieked having to be held back by his Jounin superior. He looked quite ready to cause the older woman harm.

"I thought I was doing best at the time. Naruto was not well after the accident- so… I thought best to make him forget, until he was better able to cope."

"You- You're…" Sasuke sputtered, his face red and fury so emanate that he couldn't even manage to speak. "So foolish!"

Tsunade had nothing to say back to that. Sasuke yanked himself free from Kakashi's grip and skulked silently back into a nearby chair to brood. Sakura, on the other hand, stood frozen with shock.

"Naruto… has amnesia?"

"_Hai_," Tsunade swallowed, careful not to meet Sakura's horrorstruck gaze.

"So he doesn't remember us?" asked Sakura hesitantly. Sasuke didn't look up from glaring at his knees.

To this Tsunade smiled gently. "He remembers you, Sakura-san. And Uchiha. We were lucky. Some of his memories are still perfectly intact."

"We aren't his friends though," Sasuke uttered icily without moving his gaze from his knees. "Are we, Fifth-sama?"

Tsunade bit her tongue forcefully and nodded. The relief that had temporarily shown on Sakura's face vanished.

Almost fitfully, she looked from face to face for some sort of comfort but no one would meet her gaze. Tears blurred her vision as the weight started to sink in.

"_Uso_. No," Sakura bit her lip. "He can't have."

A heavy hand set itself on her shoulder causing Sakura to hesitate. Face still weighted with grief, she looked sorrowfully up into the eye of Kakashi. She had never once seen his eye look so sad.

"Be strong, Sakura-san. Naruto will need you most of all."

"Why, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura cried, gripping suddenly at his vest, her eyes thick with tears. "What happened to Naruto-kun? What… Why did this happen to him?"

She hit her knees, sobbing silently at her first teacher's feet. She cupped her face in her hands so as to muffle her sadness- her overwhelming sympathy for the boy in question.

She knew how hard Naruto had worked to earn his standing in the village. Sakura stood and watched him grow from an annoying village outcast into an amazing ninja and an even more amazing friend. For all that to be wiped clean- for those years to suddenly vanish in the mind they meant the most to- killed something inside her. How could have something so simply erased Naruto away?

Strong hands lifted her back up to her feet. She thought it was Kakashi again, and tried to fight them off. But it was not his hidden face she saw staring back at her. It was Jiraiya-sennin. She hiccupped a gasp of surprise unintentionally, rubbing away her tears furiously with the back of her hand.

"Please," The man said to her. "You have to look after Naruto-kun now. Both of you."

Jiraiya's gaze went to Sasuke who still sat hunched over his knees. The boy made no means to respond, still furious with their current situation. Jiraiya didn't fight for the man's attention and instead turned back to Sakura.

"Please. Watch over my student?" Jiraiya nodded to her. His expression was sincere. Sakura felt the need to be stronger clenching a fist over her heart. She bobbed her head numbly still somewhat uncertain.

Tsunade cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing between them. "I'll have to ask you all to keep quiet about this. I don't intend to make Naruto's condition public yet… there are some people who would try to take advantage of it."

Everyone nodded in response save for Sasuke. She had to trust he had nothing to gain from telling.

"Can we see him?" Sakura asked nervously her eyes darting over to Sasuke who still had not moved.

Tsunade gave only a nod. Her eyes turned to Jiraiya before falling back on Kakashi.

"I trust you'll make the meeting?"

"I don't need to see Naruto-kun right now," Kakashi said softly.

Sakura hinted a touch of regret in his tone as he said it. He seemed hesitant, and Sakura could only assume that Naruto's condition was daunting him. Kakashi probably didn't want to try and reaffirm that lost relationship with the young man. Sakura felt a surge of pity burning in her chest. Tsunade had not said that Naruto remembered his first sensei.

Tsunade seemed to realize this too. Her gaze fell to the floor respectfully.

"I see."

They left it at that. With one last glance back to the two young youths standing in the hallway outside Naruto's room, Tsunade led the other two powerful men away. Sakura waited until they had gone around the corner to move towards the door.

"They're all so stupid."

Sakura paused, looking back over to Sasuke. He was gripping his knees tightly, nails digging into his thighs. Shaking. His whole body was shaking as he clutched his legs.

"Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura cautiously, pressing a hand over her mouth.

Sasuke only shook his head in response. She was surprised to see he wasn't crying. His eyes were sad though. They were as sad as the day when he ran away from them. As sad as the day when he traded his life with them for power.

"I can't get back what he lost," He said with morbid amusement, his lips cracking into a wry smile. "If he's forgotten me then I can't get it back. Never."

Sakura looked away. She couldn't find anything reassuring to say. But for some reason she found herself growing angry. It sounded to her that Sasuke had given up on Naruto.

"I- I can't see him," Sasuke said at great length looking up at Sakura at last. "You understand, don't you? I can't see him like this."

"No," Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't understand, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."

She turned away from him then, for perhaps the first time since she had met him, slid open the door and walked away. Sasuke made no attempt to follow her.

* * *

**  
S**akura blinked as bright sunlight greeted her upon entry. The window blinds were drawn open drenching the room in the bright sunset. She saw him in the corner staring wide eyed at her. Her chest tightened but she forced herself to approach.

The young woman stopped a few feet from his bed, and tried her very best to smile. But she could not look at him. She was afraid of him somehow.

"Sakura-chan," breathed Naruto in the same voice he always had. It was a relief to hear it, but also painful. It seemed softer, somehow. Distant and mild was the voice, without its usual demanding.

She looked up, her eyes briefly meeting his. In that second, before she had to look away, she saw someone else. He was still Naruto but only half so. His eyes looked so empty.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Sakura said uneasily, looking back and forth as if uncertain as to where to rest her eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess so," came his reply. "But I'm confused. What happened, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura laughed unnecessarily so- startling Naruto. It was loud and fake, quite unlike any laugh she had given before. It was a painful laugh.

"You just hit your head, _stupid_," Sakura teased still not meeting his eyes. "Fell down and hit your head. Honestly, you're really careless, you know that?"

There was a silence before Naruto suddenly said, "You're crying, Sakura-chan."

Hastily, Sakura tried to hide her face from him. Sure enough, her face was wet with tears. She rubbed them away roughly trying to dodge around the fact that Naruto had seen them.

"_Daijoubu_. It's nothing. It's just dusty in here," She sputtered the excuses pathetically. She could tell by Naruto's silence that he was not buying them.

They stayed like that for a while. Sakura trying hard not to cry and Naruto just watching, unable to ask any questions. Sakura didn't look back to Naruto until she heard his sharp intake of air. Naruto was staring at her wildly, his eyes on her face- on her hair.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to your hair?"

Sakura stared back until finally chuckling weakly, twirling a pink lock around her finger. "You noticed, huh? I- I decided that I wanted a change, you know?"

It sounded just as fake as it did the first time. Except this time, Naruto wasn't going to let it slide. He was noticing the difference.

He rose, cringing, off the bed and swung his legs over before Sakura could stop him. She moved forward just as Naruto pressed himself to his feet. He was looking at her incredulously so. She didn't know why until he sank back down onto the bed.

"I'm taller than you."

"Oh, Naruto-kun…"

"Stop it!" Naruto cried suddenly clutching his ears. "Don't call me that. You never call me that!"

Sakura tried to say something more. Perhaps find some way to start over again. But she was cut off when the door behind her slid open.

Both eyes fell upon Sasuke as he walked in. He met Naruto's gaze evenly and immediately regretted doing so.

"What's Sasuke doing here?" Naruto muttered irritably choosing not to address the intruder.

"Oh…" Sakura sobbed helplessly. "Naruto, can't you remember? He's your best friend!"

She hid her face from them, unable to say anything more. Naruto had paled considerably. When he sought out Sasuke's eye, the man refused it.

"What are you talking about?" sputtered Naruto frantically. "Me and Sasuke couldn't possibly be… What I mean... It's ridiculous!"

Sasuke then laughed, cutting Naruto's protest in half. Naruto stared in silent bewilderment at the dark haired man as he cackled morosely. Naruto never remembered hearing the guy sound so frightening.

"You're right," spat the man almost irately. "How could Uchiha and Uzumaki ever be friends? How utterly ridiculous!"

"Sasuke-kun," started Sakura, making a means to stop him. Sasuke withdrew from her. His eyes seemed to tell her that he expected this- that this was what he was trying to avoid.

"Goodbye _dobe_."

And with that he left them just as suddenly as he intruded. Sakura stared rigidly at the door, tears running down her face unchecked. Naruto remained confused, holding his sore arm awkwardly against his chest. He was worried Sakura might attack him for upsetting her crush but she did no such thing.

Instead she made his insides squirm unpleasantly when her tear stained face looked his way. There was no blame on her face, only unyielding sympathy.

"You really can't remember, can you?"

* * *

**I**ruka took a stood further in the back, hoping to slip away as soon as the meeting ended so he could return to schoolwork he had yet to complete.

He could tell it was already too late for class today, having waited around for several hours for the Hokage to make an appearance. He was hoping this emergency meeting would not take much more of his free time away.

The room was filled with restless ninjas of higher rank than he. Iruka wondered if perhaps there was a mistake. He was the lowest rank in here, standing amongst living legends. Iruka felt quite out of place- almost like he was spying.

However he was about as noticed as a fly on the wall. Everyone was waiting intently for Tsunade to speak- knowing full well that it must be urgent for all them to be called at once. Several felt the explosion in the hospital earlier that evening. A handful knew what caused that explosion- and they knew better than Iruka why he was also in the room.

Iruka was well known for befriending the demon child. It didn't put him in a good light with the best circles. If it weren't for the Hokage's own protection, Iruka would have found the branding much harsher. Even Iruka himself didn't know how many enemies he made by making one friend.

"_Anone_," came Tsunade's voice from the front of the room. The room wasn't very large- but large enough that her voice could get lost amongst the other voices.

Iruka snapped to attention as did his fellow ninjas.

Tsunade easily captured their silence. But she did not speak right away. Iruka's composure dropped slightly when her eyes that had been scanning the crowd, met with his. She was upset, hesitant, and worried about what she had to tell them all. Iruka knew at once that it had to do with Naruto.

"I'm afraid," she said at length. "That what we have been preparing for… for the past sixteen years… may actually return."

No one spoke. Several blinked uncertainly. Iruka felt his chest constricting.

"I'm afraid…" Tsunade began again. "The seal is weakening."

Not one ninja reacted. They were trained not to. But Iruka could see as he was sure Tsunade could as well- the fear now evident in all their eyes. And fear was a terrifying thing.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Omg omg omg! Yeah, I really hated writing this chapter. You can't believe how hard it is to portray this sort of situation. I really hope I captured everyone's personality right. Although it did feel like I was making Sakura cry a hellva lot.

Sasuke was the hardest. Mostly because he's _my_ version of Sasuke. He's not the Sasuke from before the time skip- not the Sasuke after. But rather a saved man, who's matured from his past actions and lived knowing how Naruto saved him. Honestly this is what I hope happens but of course, this has not happened in the actual series yet. And who knows- it might not happen. If that's the case then this Sasuke would not be possible. But please, work with me. Trust that I am really trying to do my best by his character.

Tsunade may have seemed weakened- but you have to fit in the factor that she hasn't rested at all since the last chapter. She wounded, feeling guilty, and burdened by this terrible knowledge that the kyuubi might very well be close to breaking the seal.

And yes, Naruto. Fun Naruto. I had originally not planned for this amnesia to be so far long term. But then it felt bad having introduced the idea of the condition but not doing hardly anything with it. Poor Naruto. I do wrong by him.

Anyway, special thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Thanks to XOXGracieXOX, Inu-Chan-000, Youkai-girl23, Random, MichikoTsunaga, sunny-rain, Gothic Kacie, Yokokuram5, Sillvog, Itallia, Tanuki-dono, Delauney, Dracowar, LanierShazar, Kirikaze, Hyper-Active Ninja of the S…, narutolover700, Itaru-sama, O.o, blackrose113, isthisparadise, JustAddWater, SessKagAllTheWay, DaisyAnimeluvr, Anime ADHD, NekoRaven, Nowanda, Tempus321, spikemyangel, MashmellowDragon, Flava Sava, and loaned. You're all amazing- and I thank you very much. 32 reviews in all this chapter. Wowie. I appreciate all the reviews you write for me. Thank you so much.

And if any would be willing to do fanart- I'd love to see them. Still have no fanart for this story. All fanart is posted up on my profile, via link to either deviart or just me posting it up via photobucket.

I hoped you enjoyed the latest addition. Please leave a review, your contribution is much appreciated.


	8. Familiar Resemblances

**Call Me Selfish**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't have to write annoying disclaimers- now would I?

In honor of the great end of fillers and beginning of **Naruto Shippuden**, I shall update! It will just take me awhile to get over writer's block.

LAST TIME ON CALL ME SELFISH  
"How is Naruto-kun?"  
"I am not at privilege to release anymore information on Uzumaki's condition at this time. I hope you'll understand…"  
"If you wanted to see Naruto-kun, all you had to do was ask."  
It was evident that the Kyuubi was no longer in control.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"But I don't know your name," replied Naruto softly.  
"…What exactly happened to me?"  
He wondered if they dodged the question on purpose.  
"Naruto… has amnesia?"  
"Please. Watch over my student?"  
"You understand, don't you? I can't see him like this."  
"You're crying, Sakura-chan."  
"Goodbye _dobe_."  
"You really can't remember, can you?"  
"The seal is weakening."

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: Familiar Resemblances

"I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm only scared of myself." –SR-71

**I**t was late. Most of the ninjas had taken leave. Tsunade wanted to follow but there was someone who had been trying to catch her eye all night. She tried to avoid him still as she took leave of the room. Her brain felt sluggish. She was exhausted and in great need of painkillers. Tsunade could think of no clever response when Iruka had caught her at last.

"My apologies," he had said, blocking the door. Tsunade doubted his sincerity. "I just um… I just need to know. How did this happen to Naruto-kun?"

"How does anything happen?" replied the half conscious Hokage.

She made way to leave again but Iruka still blocked her path. Shizune stepped forth to remove him as an obstacle but was stopped by Tsunade's quick hand. She sighed and shook her head lightly.

"We were careless."

Tsunade then fixed him with such a piercing stare that Iruka had a hard time meeting it.

"Is that perhaps the answer you were looking for? Naruto is this way because we were foolish, ignorant- and we let this happen without knowing. If you really wish, I can take full responsibility for every bruise and broken bone."

"Please. You must tell me. What all is wrong with Naruto-kun?"

"I already said so in the meeting. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Aptly. But you were leaving things out… You must have been," Iruka was staring into her so intensely. "The fox came out again. Naruto-kun didn't just get away with some minor broken bones. The way you described it- it seemed- seemed much more, so much more. Something bad happened to Naruto… didn't it?"

Tsunade bit her tongue. It had to be said. Iruka needed to know it and the sooner it was known the better. But she still couldn't bear to speak. Shizune looked as if she were ready to intervene.

"Is he sick? Blind? Did he lose a limb?" said Iruka urgently. "You must tell me. My imagination is so cruel. I need to know what happened to Naruto, _please_."

Tsunade sucked on her front teeth before cautiously lowering her voice. She drew closer to Iruka so that unwanted ears would not hear.

"Naruto's memory is not stable right now. My approximations are that he's currently holding onto most of his early childhood memories. Give or take some," explained Tsunade. "I haven't had time to really even brief him on his own condition…"

"So he has amnesia…"

Something seemed to sink inside Iruka. Relief only temporarily captured his features. Naruto wasn't disfigured or handicapped. He wasn't suffering from some unknown illness with his chances of living hanging on the capabilities of machines and tubes. It was _only_ amnesia. But of course that way of thinking was far too brief.

"Is that all that's wrong with him?"

"Is that all? Don't you think that's enough?!" Shizune snapped. It took only a swift glare from Tsunade to shut her up again.

"He broke his wrist and a few of his ribs. But yes, that's basically it."

"How extensive?"

"He appears to have…um some memory gaps in his… current events."

"How current?"

"The last… two or three years."

"Two or three years! That- That's…"

"Yes. Most of his ninja career thus far. I know."

"The most important years of his life," said Iruka. Tsunade had nothing to say to that. Instead she teased the bandages on her arm. Pain was always a good distraction.

"Does he remember me?"

Tsunade swallowed hard. "I don't know."

Iruka didn't seem too daunted by her response. Instead determination swelled up inside him. "I want to see him."

Tsunade's eyes trailed up to the clock on the wall. Both clock hands were stretched up to the ceiling.

"Perhaps tomorrow. It's late."

Iruka tried to say something but Tsunade interceded again. "Think of Naruto," she said. "He's been through a lot today. He might remember you, he might not. But if he doesn't do you think he'll really appreciate _his school teacher_ coming in to wake him up this la- early in the morning?"

Iruka half smiled. "You're right. I'll wait until the morning is later."

At last, the man removed himself from the doorframe. He let both the Hokage and her associate leave at last.

"Thank you, Iruka," said Tsunade as she passed.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade froze. Iruka was behind the Hokage so he couldn't see the guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry for... um being so harsh with you. But you must understand… how much he means- um… how important he is… to me. If… it weren't for you, I'm sure Naruto-kun… well… I'm grateful to you. In a way, you've saved him and me both."

He gave a little chuckle to himself and ducked out of sight at last. There was only silence at his exit. Both women didn't move- didn't speak. Shizune only politely watched the tear roll down her teacher's cheek.

* * *

**I**t was five till one, and she was supposed to have gone to sleep. That's what she told Shizune she was doing. She had been lying, of course. But Shizune knew better than to question higher authority. Tsunade hadn't been able to stop thinking about Naruto all day. After all, his condition was partially her fault.

The room was dark when she entered. She didn't want to flick on the lights in case Naruto was sleeping. As quietly as she could, Tsunade slid the door shut behind her. She secretly hoped she wouldn't scare him and held her breath as she moved forward. In two strides she was across the length of the room. Moonlight played from the open window and splashed itself across the unkempt bed. The bedspread lay in a messy puddle of cloth on the floor. Naruto was in neither the bed nor the bedspread.

A light wind pressed against Tsunade's face and brushed her fine light colored bangs across her face. The window was open. In a panic induced moment, Tsunade was sure Naruto had been kidnapped.

But then the rational part of her mind came back. The painkillers had managed to make her rather too jittery. She felt like a bobble head with all the nervous jumping she kept doing this evening.

There was no sign of a struggle. She was confident that Naruto could not possibly be desensitized enough for him to allow someone to sneak up on him. Even if they had managed to catch Naruto off guard and chloroformed him, it was rare there wouldn't be some sort of struggle. Surely Naruto would wake up at least momentarily to the sudden pressure against his face. He certainly would have thrashed about quite a bit before the sweet intoxication overtook him.

Tsunade moved quickly to the window and looked frantically out it. First she glanced downward, preparing herself to see Naruto's body sprawled up on one of the awnings, or through them and crushed on the ground below. But she saw nothing. The moon was fairly bright. She was easily able to tell that if Naruto had jumped, he hadn't fallen. At least not here.

She looked up. There were few handholds, but the pipes might have held Naruto's weight should he have chosen to climb up them.

Tsunade made to follow. She winced when she pressed herself up onto the windowsill with her good hand. The window was rather small, and she couldn't quite trust her arm the way it was. She had to go a different way.

Tsunade drew back and rushed back out of Naruto's room. She slid the door shut behind her again as she left. No need to sound the alarm if Naruto really were safe. But if he was, she might very well wring his neck.

She rushed to the stairwell and climbed up them two at a time. It wasn't long before she was on the roof. She pushed open the door with haste and looked out. He wasn't there. Panic surged its course again, she had to fight it back furiously.

No one knew of Naruto's condition yet. Why would anyone go to the lengths to kidnap him? To what purpose? Could the Akatsuki seriously have undertaken such a risky expense to kidnap Naruto while he was still within the Leaf boarders? They had always seemed so careful before. This would seem almost slapdash- and to think that it could have very well worked without a hitch.

Tsunade could see the former Hokage's faces glaring down at her from here, including her own. It then started to dawn on her- where Naruto might be. She walked slowly to the opposite end and looked down. And there, sitting on the very outcrop, the roof of one of the hospital's bay windows, sat none other than Naruto himself. He looked forlorn and troubled, staring at the faces each in turn.

Naruto seemed to sense her watching him yet again. He looked up and said, "You were right."

Tsunade stared back. "What do you mean?"

He nodded, indicating the fifth face on the end. It was her own face.

"You are the fifth."

Tsunade smiled lightly. She rested her chin in her palm and her elbows propped against the small roof wall.

"Did you think I was lying?"

"I didn't know what to think," responded Naruto honestly. "The last thing I remember is old Sarutobi being Hokage. But my memory seems to be filled with a lot of holes."

His tone seemed to indicate that he knew more about his condition than he let on. Tsunade guess that Sakura must have told him.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you known a bit more. I just didn't want to overwhelm you." Tsunade sighed deeply. "I suppose letting those two visit was a bad move."

"No, it's alright."

His tone startled Tsunade. He wasn't accusatory like his usual self. He was relenting, quiet, almost unassuming in that way. She half wondered if his condition had mellowed him but then she realized it. Without his memories, Naruto wasn't Naruto. This person sitting there before her was only half a person. The rest of him was lost somewhere else, locked away inside his head, because of her.

Tsunade climbed her way over the wall and landed gently at Naruto's side. They sat side-by-side staring up at the looming faces before them.

"It's alright," continued Naruto. "I'm glad there are people who were concerned about me. It makes me feel better actually, even though Sakura-chan cried a lot... Even if I can't quite remember them, it's good to wake up finding yourself missed. It was pleasant… surprising but in a good way."

Tsunade let the silence hang after he finished. She wasn't eager to ask her next question despite how desperately it clung to her tongue.

"How much do you remember, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. He appeared to be thinking. "I'm not sure. I mean, how can you truly know what your missing if you can't remember it not being there? The best way I can describe it is being patchy. I feel as if I'm only twelve but obviously I'm not." He paused. "I have pieces from what feels like all over. I remember two giant statues and this waterfall. And I remember falling over and over into hot springs. And snow on a bridge- with needles sticking into me. And bells. And there are things about my past too. I think I lived alone but there are times I felt as though I wasn't."

This part of Naruto's speech intrigued Tsunade more than any of the rest. She hadn't any real knowledge of Naruto's past. She had known he lived alone through the majority of his childhood, but certainly he had to have been cared for by someone before this. Certainly they hadn't thrown a four year old into a dank apartment and expected him to pay rent.

"Who was it that you remember, Naruto-kun? Do you recognize them?"

"Him," Naruto said pointing upwards.

Tsunade's heart hammered. For a second she thought he had pointed to the Fourth's face.

"Old man Sarutobi. I remember him buying me pastries, taking me for walks around the parks, and he'd give me a little bit of pocket change every time he came to visit. It's funny… I never went outside without him. I don't remember why."

She knew why. Tsunade had found several reports of victimization in Naruto's early childhood. One of the most severe was when he had been beaten to nearly an inch of life. He was only three years old.

At five he had been kidnapped off the street, tied to a stake just on the city limits. The crowd had soaked him in kerosene and was planning to light him on fire. It took several ninjas, most of them Jounin, to break the mob up and save Naruto. Six townspeople and one ninja died.

Less than six months later, the stunt was tried again. It was just some punk teenager who lost some siblings to the fox demon. Naruto managed to bite the poor novice kidnapper's ring and pinkie finger off. He and the kidnapper were tried and Naruto's actions were just barely written off as self-defense. It took a long time for the court to be convinced of Naruto's humanity. Many wanted him caged, like some sort of dog. Others wanted him put to sleep for attacking people.

The next few years of his life were littered with assassination attempts that he hardly ever knew about- having being stopped long before execution. The violence didn't die down until Naruto was seven years old when he entered the academy.

Tsunade was glad Naruto couldn't seem to remember why he was afraid of leaving the house without the Third by his side. She hoped he never remembered.

"Obaachan," Naruto said slowly as if unsure that he wanted an answer. "What happened to old man Sarutobi?"

"He died. There was a battle and he… didn't make it back. At least that's what I understand. I wasn't here at the time."

"I see," Naruto closed his eyes. "I don't remember… was I there?"

"No. No, I don't think so. You were off fighting too. I don't recall who found the Third."

"I was?" said Naruto surprised. "Fighting, really? Me?"

"Fighting really."

"Wow. Was I any good? Who did I fight? Lots of really strong ninja? Was I spectacular?" He was looking up at her, his blue eyes shining expectantly. For a moment or two, she could see the old Naruto shining back. He was still there, somewhere.

"I wasn't there, Naruto-kun. I'm not sure."

And then he was gone again. Naruto's eyes went dull once more.

"Oh," He said without any enthusiasm. "I kind of hoped I would be good. But I don't remember ever being good. I can seem to only remember my mistakes."

He looked curiously around at the fifth and said, "What kind of ninja was I?"

"A very good one," said Tsunade honestly.

Naruto made a face. "You don't have to flatter me just because I don't remember. I can take the truth."

"You were Konoha's number one loud-mouth knuckle-brained ninja," said Tsunade with a smile. "But you were also the most surprising, most promising… and most amusing one to watch."

She made Naruto smile at that. He didn't seem thoroughly convinced. Tsunade realized she probably would have never said such things to Naruto if his memory were still in tact. But she felt urgently as if it were her job to remind him of how great he actually was. If she inflated his ego, then it would only be a small price to pay just to see him smiling again. Tsunade felt that his smile would be in short supply for quite a while.

"I don't suppose I'm anywhere near becoming Hokage yet? Runner up at all?"

"Not quite," smiled Tsunade. "But someday."

He laughed. It was a sweet sound. It was almost like his old laugh. This new one sounded hollow and weaker- less confident.

"Naruto-kun," she asked. "How did you manage to get up here?"

"I climbed."

"But you could have seriously hurt yourself," reprimanded Tsunade.

"Oh my wrist doesn't hurt so bad anymore," said Naruto. "I only just banged my head on a low hanging gutter."

This didn't comfort Tsunade. She quickly moved to check his forehead. She only just moved his bangs to see the bruise when Naruto quickly recoiled. There was a flash of fear in his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, Naruto-kun."

"It's fine," said Naruto at length. His eyes were still suspicious. "I just… don't want anyone to touch my head. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," answered Tsunade tentatively but inside her guilt swirled. "It's understandable."

"Thanks." He rubbed his eyes lazily and then stood up. "I came up here when I couldn't sleep. But now I'm sleepy. So I guess I'd better go back in."

"Take the stairs please."

Naruto smiled. "Sorry. I'll try not to forget."

He hoisted himself up the wall with surprising agility for someone with recently broken ribs and wrist. Had they already healed into place? And before she could contemplate it any longer, Naruto was gone.

"Well Sarutobi-sensei," said Tsunade to no one. "I've certainly made a mess of him haven't I?"

She forced herself to look her teacher in the face. But he didn't look the same in stone. Tsunade had to admit she didn't look quite so good in stone either. Only the fourth really seemed to make the whole immortal stone bit impressive. He really should have been the whole attraction.

"It's strange. Without his attitude, loud shrieking, bold and clumsy actions- he acts a lot like…" she paused and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how much Naruto really inherited from you, Yondaime-sama."

The stone face said nothing back. Tsunade smiled. She pulled herself back onto the hospital roof with her one good hand.

"It would be a hellva lot easier to take care of your successor if you didn't place that damnable fox inside him."

And in the low moonlight, she could have sworn it looked as if, for the first time, the former Hokages were smiling at her.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please R & R!

I'm exhausted so I shall keep this as brief as I can. This chapter was mostly just a talking chapter, which was why it was so hard to write. Hopefully the next chapters will be more eventful. Naruto will have to start training again, something that is always fun to look forward to.

So yeah thanks to all who kindly reviewed last chapter. That would be DarkRavie, Pink Pagoda, Daughter of Ashes,Marz1, Arxilla Uchiha, toastnchips, The big M, The Violent Tomboy, KunoichiRena, loaned, Kitsune Foxfire, Anime ADHD, DaisyAnimeluvr, AnimeKage, Sillvog, Itallia, isthisparadise, sunny-rain, and XOXGracieXOX. 19 reviews last chapter and I'm hoping those patient people come back. But beggars can't be choosers.

Stayed tuned, I guess. It may take me awhile but I am slowly and surely working on my fan fictions.

Please leave some feedback! I prefer positive! But don't hesitate to leave creative criticism. No flaming, please review responsibly.


End file.
